Fated Love
by trendykitty
Summary: Leon knows that love is missing from his life, but then why is he afraid of falling in love. But love knows no boundaries, no one can stop love when it comes their way would Leon be able to stop the thing that he needs the most. LeonXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My 6th story with the same pairing Leon/Kate (haha fell in love with this name). Yeah so this is a love story too written in FPOV, if you thought you were getting confused wait you'll get more confused hahaha just Kidding I am gonna put tags in this one for your convenience and sorry if you find any mistakes. And Before I forget special Credit goes to my Friend _**Jill Kennedy**_ she helped with the title. I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Resident Evil characters they are all property of Capcom.

* * *

**_First Meet_**

**(Leon's POV)**

I got in my car and was about to drive home when my phone buzzed and I took it out and it flashed Claire, "Shit!", I cursed picking it up, "I am coming, coming", I spoke in the phone.

"You forgot Kennedy, didn't you", she asked and sounded a bit angry.

"No Red how can I forget your birthday party; I am on my way I am just getting a Birthday Present for you. Be over there in a minute", I lied, I did forgot about her Birthday Party even though I had wished her this morning and she reminded me almost at least 10 times today.

"Ok I am waiting, you better show up Kennedy", she said and disconnected and Leon sighed in relief since if Claire had the faintest idea that he forgot than although she won't say anything but she would beat the crap out of me because it was not for the first time.

I put the keys in ignition and drove the car out of the White House parking. Today for a change I was getting off of work early and that was at 8:00, it was pretty early. And I was glad that Hunnigan let go off me early today since I was coming down with flu plus it was Claire's Birthday today. Other people have Easter, thanksgiving, Halloween, Christmas and New Year as their important days which included their loved one's anniversaries but as for me I only had a few friend whose anniversaries either I forgot or if ever remembered missed it because I was babysitting Ashley or because was on a mission and about the holidays well it doesn't existed for me since I spent most of them working.

I didn't knew what made me like this but all I knew was that I won't stop until I destroy Umbrella and other similar pharmaceuticals. I drove to the nearby shopping district while I tried to decide what to get Claire and then I spotted it, a beautiful biker jacket which was just her size. I abruptly pushed the breaks and almost ran into the shop and said to the shop owner, "I'd like to have that Jacket on display."

"I am sorry but that Jacket is already sold, Sir", he said, "May I get you something else?"

"Uh… No", I replied and then started walking outside and then an idea struck my head and I back tracked to the man and asked, "Who brought that Jacket?"

"That sweet lady over there", he pointed to a woman in a light brown overcoat, she had her back towards us and was getting the carry bag from one of the workers.

"That woman over there", I confirmed.

"Yes Sir", the manager answered.

"Thanks", I thanked him and moved to the woman and said, "Excuse me", and she turned to look at me.

"Yes", she said a little too sweetly for talking to a stranger.

"Uh…", I didn't knew how to begin it, "I am Leon Scott Kennedy."

"I am sorry but I didn't recognize you", she said trying to recognize me, "Have we met before?"

"Uh… No", I replied, "Actually the Jacket you brought…"

"Yeah, I know it's a beauty", she cut me off.

"Yes and please don't interrupt me this time", I tried hard not to sound rude, "Uh… actually I wanted that Jacket for my friend, it's the same size and it's her Birthday and I was wondering if you could sell it to me?"

"NO", she almost screamed in astonishment, "I won't sell it to you; I brought it with so much love for my sister."

"I'll pay double", I tried negotiating and she shook her, "No, Ok I'll triple it."

"It's not for sale", she said sharply.

"I would pay four times or just name a price", I tried to get the Jacket for any price, after all Claire was my best friend it was the least I can do for her.

"You damn rich people you think you can buy everything with money but let me tell you mister you can't buy yourself respect and love with it, the very thing that I have for my sister. If you can calculate how much 18 years of love and respect is worth and turn it into money then I'll give you this Jacket", she said and it sounded a bit philosophical.

"I was just…", Leon tried hard not to make a scene.

"You were what? Trying to buy my love for my sister, you sick man", she said angrily and walked away.

"Aren't you taking it a little overboard?", she made me almost yelled out of frustration.

"What?", her voice raised a bit and people started to gather around, "How dare you speak to me so rudely."

"Weren't you the one who started it", I said.

"And I remember you were the one trying to get this Jacket and pressed on to buy it", she said.

"I am sorry I didn't knew that Miss attitude has brought it otherwise I wouldn't have asked", I said and it heated up the argument, "You know what I can buy a dozens of Jacket for friend and I don't care a damn about that Jacket and since your filthy hands have touched them, they are dirty now", with these final words I turned and started to walk away.

"Huh… you spoilt brat, you're filthy, your friend's filthy her brother her sister and her whole family is filthy", she yelled and then I couldn't stop myself when she said that and we both started bickering like first graders until the shop staff pulled us apart and we headed our own way glad that we won't be seeing each other again.

I got into another shop and got Claire a pair of biker boots and then got back to my car and saw the same woman getting into the cab which was parked in front of my car, 'Stupid Girl', I couldn't help but think and smiled inwardly although she had made a mountain of nothing, I sort of enjoyed it bickering in public like that, it reminded me of my college days when we would fight over something so badly that in the end we would end up destroying the thing then I and other person whoever it was had to pay for it together and neither of getting what they wanted.

I drove full speed ahead to Redfield's place and parked my car with other cars which were there already and sighed in relief thinking that at least I wasn't late. I walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. The door flung open as the youngest Redfield opened the door and smiled seeing me, "Leon! I thought you'd ditch me again this year", Claire hugged me and it felt warm since it was October and it was cold outside.

"Happy Birthday", I wished and gave her the present I had got for her.

"For me, I thought you were lying when you said you were getting me a present", she said taking it and then opening it while we walked to the main area.

"You know I never lie", I said.

"Now that was the biggest lie ever", she said looking at me and pulled out the boots, "Oh Leon that's the best present ever", she said, "I love them."

"I know you would", I said.

"C'mon you could smile a bit", Claire said smiling herself as we finally reached the main hall area where the party was and everybody greeted me and I spotted each and every friend of mine and started chatting with the Elder Redfield and his wife while Claire would stop occasionally to chat and there was the sound of doorbell and I was surprised that it could be heard over this loud music.

"Did you guys…", I began.

"Yeah amplified the doorbell sound just for today", Chris replied cutting in.

"It must be her", Claire almost yelled and ran to the door.

"If it isn't her this time then she would beat the crap out of the one who has arrived", Jill said.

"Yeah", Chris agreed with Jill.

"CHRIS!", Claire voice rang over the music.

"Oh my god its really her", he too yelled and hurried more excitedly than Claire towards the door and Jill hurried after him too.

"Redfields", I muttered shaking my head in disbelief and followed them since whosoever it was had got up my curiosity level up high.

"That stupid Taxi driver lost his way", I heard a woman's voice.

"Come here Kiddo", I heard Chris and then saw him pulling a girl in tight hug even though Jill was standing there and she was smiling happily as he swung her around.

"I am not a kid Bro", the woman said as he set her down and the voice sounded a bit familiar.

"Oh Kate meet my friend, Leon come here", Claire said beckoning me and the girl turned to look at me and I recognized her actually we both recognized each other.

"You!", we both screamed in a mix of frustration and shock.

"You know each other", Claire said.

"He's the guy who wanted to buy the present I got for you", she said fast very, very very fast as if she knew she had to say this from the beginning.

"I didn't, I just suggested", I defended myself, "And you, you created a scene in the shop that they had to throw us out."

"You started it", she said getting closer to me a bit furiously.

"But I didn't started buy love and respect crap", I said crossing my arms being a bit arrogant.

"You Idiot", she said grabbing hold of my collar and I instinctively grabbed her hands and although she had came from outside and I was inside she was more warm than me and it made me think if it was because she was angry.

"Woah… Kiddo you can't take on him", Chris said breaking the fight making her let go of my collar, "Now Leon say sorry to Kate."

"Why should I, instead she should be sorry she insulted me", I said crossing my arms again.

"Kiddo", Chris said.

"Uh… ah… ah… Why it always have to me", she whined and Chris raised his brows, "I am sorry I won't do that again."

'She said sorry so easily no drama like the time she did in the shop', I thought a bit shocked, "Its ok", I said.

"See he's so rude and mean", Kate said to her brother.

"He's like that only, don't let it bother you Kiddo", Claire said and I was surprised since Kate and Claire looked almost of same age.

"As you say Sis", she said, "Anyways Happy Birthday", she presented her gift to Claire and she took it and opened it immediately.

"I loved it and you know what Leon just presented me with a matching pair of shoes", Claire told her happily.

"Like I care", she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Leon help me carry her luggage", Chris called from behind her.

"Yeah", I said.

"Come let me show you to your room", Claire said as she led her up to the stairs, and Chris and I followed carrying her one of her heavy suitcase.

"Who have you got in here", I joked.

"I wished it were to be you", she flared backed.

"So how's Dad Kiddo?", Chris asked and I wondered why since the time I knew Redfields they had no one and well I didn't have an idea that they had a younger sister.

"Well he is happy, asked me to give you two his blessings", she replied.

"So his death anniversary went well I guess", Chris said and I got that they were indeed talking about their dead father.

"Yes, it was wonderful", she replied.

"So you'll be staying here right?", Claire asked a bit doubtfully.

"No I just brought these bags just so I could donate my clothes to you three", she joked a bit furiously.

"Oh you're so sweet", Claire hugged her as they reached the top of the stairs.

"I know, my boyfriends told me", she said and they both laughed.

Hearing this made Chris drop her suitcase which tumbled down the stairs making a loud noise, "Kiddo you're not allowed to date", he almost yelled like a father.

"Why not you allowed Claire this year, why not me?", she asked, "I mean we are almost of same age."

"Claire can take care of herself plus you are 2 months 12 days 5 hours 45 minutes younger than Claire", he said and I was impressed at his calculations.

"He hasn't changed right", Kate asked Claire.

"No, he hasn't", Claire said stifling a laugh and the two of them walked away with Chris yelling something how many boyfriends Kate had before.

"Thanks Leon", Jill said taking the two suitcases which I was carrying.

"No problem", I said.

"I know it's asking for too much but please can you get those two too", she said pointing down to the two fallen suitcases.

"Yeah", I said and got down shaking my head as she yelled a 'thanks'. But there were too many questions in my mind I mean how a mother can give birth to two girls in a same year that too with only two months apart. I shrugged and picked up the suitcases and then heard somebody getting down and spotted the elder Redfield.

"Let me take those", he said and took the suitcases from me and climbed up with twice the speed as before.

"Uh… Chris…", I debated whether to ask him about Kate or not but this 2 month difference between her and Claire was getting me a bit crazy and there was only one explanation she was not there real sister but her short tempered was one like Redfields.

"What? You want to ask something?", he asked.

"No, nothing", I thought not to ask it since it was obvious.

"Give this to me I'll give it to her since she's changing", Jill said taking the two bags from Chris.

"Let's go down then", Chris said to me and I nodded and we headed back down.

Once I was among my other friends I almost forgot about newest Redfield and got myself busy with John as we made fun of others, "Enjoying yourself?", Claire said joining us.

"Yeah, you Redfields throw the most rocking parties", John said making room for Claire on the couch.

"I know", she said sitting between us happily.

"Hey look… look Miller", John spotted the ex-SRT member, "She is one hot chick man."

"One big slut if you ask me", Claire huffed as all the men in party surrounded her.

"And you yet invited her on your birthday", John and I chorused.

"She's now a BSAA agent and every BSAA member is here, we couldn't have left her out", she said and she had a point.

"But whatever you say she has some really good curves", John said.

"You guys just go for the body, have you ever considered a girl both smart and beautiful who is kind hearted also", Claire said.

"Don't you think we had to date three different women then", I said and me and John broke out laughing.

"Shut Up!", she said hitting both of us.

"Look, there are very few girls like that and they're all taken like you", John said.

"Yeah", I agreed, "And speaking of which where is your boyfriend."

"There with Chris", she pointed out.

We chatted on random topics and later Chris and Eric, Claire's boyfriend joined us and then there was wolf whistle and I turned to my side and spotted John staring somewhere off into space and I turned to only find a bunch of guys standing where he was staring and then I got back to chatting with Claire.

"Excuse me but I have to get to know this one", John said and hurried off and then Chris's phone rang and he shot up and hurried off somewhere.

"I'll go get myself a drink", Eric said left me alone and mine and Claire's eyes followed him and I noticed that the whole room seemed empty except for one spot.

"What the…", I began but dropped it in between since it was none of my business, "So what were you saying?"

"Nothing Leon, we were just staring off into space", she replied, "I wonder what's happening there? C'mon let's go", she pulled me by hand and Eric as we crossed paths and dragged both of us towards the spot.

When we got close each and every guys was introducing himself and Chris's voice could be heard and he was yelling something and he was so angry that he didn't make any sense and then, "SHUT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP", Chris yelled something at top of his lungs and everybody stopped, "Please guys just enjoy the party and this is my youngest sister Kathleen Cornor."

The crowd thinned and then I was able to see her and I… I… was speechless 'cause she looked beautiful. When I saw her before she was wearing a knee length dress and had her hair in some messy hairstyle but now wearing a mid thigh length short sleeved dress her long hair down, she looked cute, to hell with cute she looked sexy. I never in my life felt this way only by seeing some girl and I had to feel this way about a Redfield sister the one whom I had two fights in a single evening.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be updating next chapter in 2-3 days. I just hope I get reviews. Thanks for reading and just take out a bit more time and Review the story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading this story, hope you enjoy the second as much as you enjoyed the first one or more. A even lot more thanks to Jill Kennedy and Yuzuru Renge for reviewing the previous chapter. Please forgive me if you find any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its Characters.

* * *

**Smile!**

_**(Leon's POV)**_

The crowd thinned and then I was able to see her and I… I… was speechless 'cause she looked beautiful. When I saw her before she was wearing a knee length dress and had her hair in some messy hairstyle but now wearing a mid thigh length short sleeved dress her long hair down, she looked cute, to hell with cute she looked sexy. I never in my life felt this way only by seeing some girl and I had to feel this way about a Redfield sister the one whom I had two fights in a single evening.

"She looks pretty", Claire said happily as Jill introduced her to some of the guys from BSAA.

"She looks hot", Eric said and she glared at him.

"Nah… she looks sexy", I accidentally blurted out.

"You two are talking about my little sis, so behave before I beat the crap out of you two", Claire said grabbing hold of our shirts.

"So how do I look?", Kate asked Claire and Chris seemed a bit too much protective about her.

"Like a supermodel", Claire said smiling.

"Thanks", she said smiling.

"Hey this is Eric my boyfriend", Claire introduced Eric to Kate.

"I am John, Claire's best friend", John said pushing me away and I frowned at him for doing that.

"I am Kate", Kate said and John took Kate away with him and spent the rest of the night with her and I for some reason spent it sulking around with women I hardly know, since Chris was busy keeping watch on his little sister, Jill attending guest but she dragged Chris with her later and Claire seemed busy with her boyfriend.

"So Leon can you drop me home tonight", Angela asked.

"Sure sweetie", I said smiling and then somebody cleared their throat and I looked up and spotted Claire and she glared at Angela.

"I am gonna get myself a drink", she said getting up.

"Don't forget to add poison to it", Claire yelled to her since she won't be able to hear it in the loud music, "What're you thinking dropping her home."

"Do I have to tell in detail?", I asked straightening up a bit.

"She's not the right girl Leon", Claire scolded me.

"I am sick and tired of waiting for the right girl Claire. The one I found didn't want to come back and the rest just leave me because I can't give them time. So what's wrong in having a girl who likes money and looks", I said.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it. It's just they won't give you the love and respect you deserve 'cause you know they can't be bought by money", I looked up and saw Kate, "Hi", she waved.

"Where's John?", Claire asked.

"His Girlfriend called", she replied, "Bro and sis-in-law are busy and I don't know anyone else so decided to bother you two", she took place by my side, "Sorry for over hearing you conversation", she said it more to me than to Claire.

"Claire!", someone called.

"Coming", she yelled and went away and Kate and I sat in silence and then I noticed Kate just staring at me.

"What?", I almost snapped.

"I was just thinking how long are you gonna ignore me", she said.

"I wasn't ignoring you", I told her then maybe I was, "I am… ", I began my apology but she started laughing.

"Doesn't suit you; you're better off sulking", she said between laughs, "You know since the time we were kids Claire had habit of having weird friends."

"What…", I began.

"Kate!", Chris called.

"Yes", she got up and walked and then turned back and walked back to me, "You know what the problem is, you don't smile, try doing it like this 1… 2… 3… ", she smiled, "Just try it you'll get hang of it."

"Hey… hey… I smile", I yelled to her as she walked away and she turned and laughed at me.

"Just try it", she yelled.

"Shut up", I muttered.

"Why the long face?", John asked joining me.

"Since when did you have a girlfriend", I asked.

"About one week", he answered.

"Liar", I said.

"No I am not lying, wanted to bring her here but she wasn't free", he told me.

"Who wasn't free for my birthday", Claire asked joining us again.

"Liza", John answered and sounded a bit annoyed.

"C'mon John she's in Europe", Claire said and Kate walked by us and made a hand sign to smile.

"Guys don't I smile?", I asked them seriously.

"Is that a trick question", John asked and Claire hit him.

"Yes of course you smile", Claire said smiling herself.

"Can you recall the last time I smiled?", I asked trying to do the same.

"Chris", Claire called her brother.

"Yep Sis", he asked.

"Remember the last time Leon smiled…", she said.

"Yeah sis it was… uh… Jill is good remembering things", he looked around and called for Jill who was talking to Kate.

"I am not coming. I have work honey", she said Kate laughed and Jill followed and I had a feeling that they were laughing at me.

"Forget it guys, you don't have to lie", I said getting up.

"Leon, it's not like that", Claire said sounding concerned, "You do smile."

"I have to go, have to report early in morning", I said walking towards the door and Claire followed.

"Leon did something happened?", she asked as I opened the door, "I mean did we made any mistake or somehow offended you?"

"No, no, no… I am just tired that's all plus I have to report really early in the morning tomorrow and you know Hunnigan she won't let me sleep so I'll just go home and rest for now", I said modestly although, I was feeling sad about something.

"Ok then see you then", Claire said.

"Yeah Red goodnight", I said and walked out of her home and drove home.

My home was a couple of blocks away from Redfields' home since we got them together thinking that maybe it would keep us in touch but it actuality after having our houses so close we only saw each other once in a month and that too if Claire visited me on my holidays or off days. I parked my car and fumbled for the house keys as I made my way to the door.

I unlocked the door and the moment I opened it my dog jumped on me and started licking me happily, "Hey boy", I said pushing him off me and stroking him, "Did you have your dinner?", I asked and it barked, "Good boy".

It had been a just a few days since Shadow got back from the training and I founded him a job at White House and luckily they agreed to have another K-9 unit from tomorrow on. I walked into the kitchen and filled his bowl and then walked up to my room and decided to have a shower before I go to bed.

I undressed and got under the shower and let the water wash away all day's filth off me. I took soap and rubbed it over my body and watch the water go down the drain and it made me think it would have been so nice if I could wash every emotion like dirt and let in down the drain, 'You have to have emotions first', a voice in the back of my mind said. I stood in the cold water until I was satisfied and then dried myself with a towel and pulled some clothes and made my bed and got on it and tried to be comfortable in it.

After a bit of struggle of making myself comfortable I was lying on my back staring blankly at the ceiling. My hands were on my bare chest, I had a habit of sleeping bare chest since the time I was in High School. My fingers traced a long time healed bullet wound but sometimes I could still feel the pain as if it was fresh. Maybe it was my heart but again my heart was a heart of stone nothing bothered it then why when she said that I don't smile made me sad. I turned to my side and saw that it was already past 1:00 in the morning and I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to sleep.

* * *

_**(Claire's POV)**_

"You know Jill you should get some sleep", Kate said to Jill.

"Then who'll help you guys, I mean Chris is asleep and then this is a big mess and I know you are tired from all that travelling", Jill told Kate.

"Do you have any idea that sleeping is very essential right now considering you situation", Kate said and I didn't get what she was saying.

"What are you saying?", Jill asked a bit confused.

"Do you even know you're Pregnant", Kate finally said and it made almost drop the dishes I was carrying.

"How do you know, I mean we found out today only", I said.

"Hey are you forgetting I am a Doctor", Kate said raising her brows.

"Oh yeah… Yeah", I said.

"But if… ", Jill began.

"We two will at least try to get this place clean up and then if we are not done till morning then you can take over and make Bro work a lot", Kate joked and we laughed but tried not to be loud since Chris was sleeping and his snores can be heard loud and clear from the leaving room.

"Ok as you wish", Jill said and moved upstairs to her room.

We began the cleaning and didn't talk to each other more of that we didn't got to talk to each other. I vacuumed the place while Kate tidied up the living room and Kitchen and after one and half hour of tidying up and cleaning the only thing remaining was the, "Dishes", we both almost whined in chorus and then laughed.

"I'll wash and you dry", Kate said.

"As you say Kiddo", I said smiling. "Hey I am really happy that you came", I said a little while in the dish washing and drying.

"Hey I was feeling alone without you guys", she replied, "That woman wasn't handing over our paternal property and I won't let her get away with anything", Kate said.

"You really hate her", I asked but I already knew the answer.

"The three of us do", she said smiling.

"So did you have boyfriend then?", I asked.

"Well don't tell this to Chris but I think I have", she replied.

"Who, why didn't you bring him here", I asked excitedly.

"That stupid haven't proposed to me yet", she said, "I mean he got a transfer just the other day to come with me to this place so he could stay in touch but he won't say that he loves me."

"So he's a Doctor then?", I asked.

"Oh no, no, no uh… he's a U.S. Secret Service Government Agent", she replied.

"So how do you know him?", I asked.

"We were School friends and he always stayed in touch but he never came home since he was afraid of Chris and he still is I think 'cause he isn't proposing", she told me.

"You know Leon is also an U.S. Secret Service Govt. Agent and John is too", I told her.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

"Claire you know you have a talent for finding weird friends", I said she frowned a bit.

"No I don't", she said.

"Yes you do", I said, "One of them in a total clown and other an emo."

"John is definitely a clown and if you say this to him he would be glad", Claire said, "And please don't talk about Leon when you don't know anything."

"Oh someone has hots for their best friend", I teased, "Did you have a history with him?"

"No, Kate Leon although is my friend but he's not into loving people", Claire said sighing a bit.

"You did loved him sometime in the past", I said snapping my fingers.

"No, no, no we were never more than friends", Claire said, "But yeah I had feelings for him sometime in the past but it's all a history now, since he never showed interest plus I have Eric now", she smiled at me and I knew she wasn't lying.

"Then tell me, what's his problem? I mean he's a bit strange", I admitted, "And I am not talking about the way he behaves… ", I debated whether to say it or not, "Leave it, why are we talking about him anyway."

"'Cause you called him an emo", Claire said pouting.

"He _**is**_one", I said.

"Maybe but he's a good guy", Claire said.

"Ok, ok change of topic", I said and then we started the usual pep talk and Claire told me about her friends in DC which I hope are willing to become my friends too since I know no one here.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your time, now take a little more time and Review this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Presenting you with the third chapter of Fated Love. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the previous one. Thanks for reading those two; otherwise this one would not be here. Special Credits to my buddies _**Jill Kennedy and Yuzuru Renge **_for reviewing.

Disclaimer: All Resident Evil characters belong to Capcom not me.

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

**_(Leon's POV)_**

I got off the bed when my alarm rang. All night I tried to sleep but I was unsuccessful only one thing was zooming in and out of my mind that I don't smile. I started brushing my teeth and the same thought came in my mind and I tried to smile but yes I was unsuccessful. 'I do smile', I said to myself as I got myself into shower which was disturbed by Hunnigan. So I hurriedly got ready and got myself and Shadow to work that day.

"Leon you know Dad is getting me a Private Island, I'll call it Ashley Island and then there would a resort there…', Ashley trailed off and I lost her as I just watched the senator's kids play in White house Garden. They were all smiling they were happy and I… I don't smile more of couldn't smile because I wasn't happy. Nothing in the world would make me happy and if there was something then I didn't have the time to find it. It was better if it walked to me and asked me to smile.

I tried to get rest while Ashley babbled on about something and since Ashley's chat was boring I was successful in getting sleep but it was disturbed by dreams which featured various BOW and zombies. And when I opened my eyes I saw a pair of lips heading in my direction and I barely dodged Angela's kiss and she kissed the wind shield of the car on which I was sleep, "Where's Ashley?", I looked around for her, "and what're you doing here?"

"The President called for me and took Ashley away giving us some private time honey", Angela replied grabbing the hold of my jacket, "Why you left me alone last night you were supposed to drop me home", she pulled me close and for some reason I felt disgusted so I pushed her.

"I have to go", I only said taking out my phone and calling Hunnigan, "I am going", I said once she picked up.

"Leon you can't go, it Tuesday today and you have to Take Ashley to those piano lessons", she reminded.

"What? Its Tuesday, look I have to get my mom I can't go with Ashley today", I said remembering and then spent another fifteen minutes convincing her and when I was finally done, I got Shadow back and drove straight to airport to receive mom.

The flight was on time and I barely made it, "Mom how was the trip", I asked hugging her, her motherly warmth was what kept me going until now.

"Oh it was nice honey", she replied, "How have you been?", she asked.

"I am fine", I told her.

"Did you find yourself a girl", she asked.

"Mom", I said since this topic would lead to my marriage, then kids and her dying happily and I didn't wanted her dead.

"I was just asking, it won't hurt to ask", she said and I picked her bag and we headed towards the car and when I opened the car Shadow barked at mum happily and she patted him.

"Mum", I asked and she hummed, "Mum don't I smile anymore?", I asked her the same question I was asking myself since last night.

"You smile when you are happy son", she said smiling.

"Yeah I know", I said a bit sarcastically since I couldn't remember when was the last time I was happy.

* * *

"Damn that Angela", I cursed Angela as I drove towards hospital. It was late in night something around 2:00 in the morning and I was heading to the hospital for an emergency case. Who was the victim, I was the victim. Angela had accidentally shot me when she tried to brag how good her aim was and one thing I knew that her aim was good as a pig. I mean I was standing behind her but she turned and shot me and it was hurting like hell and I couldn't even drive since the arm in which the bullet had gone through was getting numb. I was really relieved when I spotted the hospital from a distance, "at least I won't die because of this wound may be by blood loss but not by this wound", I muttered sarcastically.

I parked my car and hurried towards the reception and the lady sitting their greeted me with a flirty smile. I told her about the situation and showed my batch just so she could cut the formalities and what do you know she wasted another fifteen minutes panicking and when she finally called a nurse which I told her, she got up and followed me with the nurse and now I had two idiots trying to hit on me when I was half dying. I just hoped that the Doctor wasn't a female otherwise I am declared dead if it's a female.

"Go get the doctor, she's in her cabin 2nd floor 1st room", the receptionist said to the nurse and I felt like kicking her out of the open window for the lack of common sense of not calling the doctor when she was at the reception desk and plus the doctor was a she and I was already doomed.

"Down with flu Mr. Kennedy", I turned and spotted Kate making her way towards me. Wearing a white tank top, washed out blue jeans and had her lab coat which was about the length of mid thigh and her stethoscope hanging from one of her pockets, 'She's a Doctor', I thought since she seemed too much delicate to be one and I don't know why but I felt as if I was in good hands now. She sat in front of me and noticed the bullet wound which I was clutching, "Now whose creativity is this?", she joked.

"Angela's", I replied hoarsely and she looked up at me.

"Great work", she said examining the wound visually, "get off your jacket so I can have a closer look."

"A little help would be appreciated", I said as it was difficult for me to get it off by myself and the moment I said it both the nurse and receptionist helped me get off the jacket while Kate just watched them crossing her arms.

Once the jacket was off the two of them began feeling my biceps I know and Kate cleared her throat and they both hurriedly backed away and she slid her seat closer to me shaking her head in disbelief. She grabbed my arm, "It has stiffened, how long before were you shot?", she asked feeling the area around the wound with her fingers.

"Almost two hours", I replied.

"That's great, you should have come tomorrow", she said sarcastically and then frowned at me for some reason, "Idiot', she muttered but I heard her. She looked around as if searching something and then looked at the nurse, "Where are the equipments Sylvia", she asked smiling angrily.

"Oh I'll get them right now", the nurse hurried out.

"Get it quickly", the receptionist called after her.

"Shouldn't you be at the reception desk Sophia", Kate said to her and the receptionist looked at me and then back at her and then nodded and walked back slowly, "This hospital will kill more people if it goes on like this", she muttered. Then again took my arm and poked the area around the wound gently, "How long is she gonna take", she said looking at the door. She looked back at me and said, "What were you doing?"

"Angela was bragging about her shot and…", I tried to explain.

"And you were her practice target", she said, "How close she was?"

"Very close 4-5 meters", I replied.

"Can't you give me any good news", she said now standing up and walking to the door and then she was about to bump into the nurse, "Thanks very much, now please go I don't need you."

"But Doctor… ", she began looking at me over her shoulder.

"Please I beg you my mistress", she said sarcastically hurrying over to me and then the nurse also went away.

Kate quickly cleaned the wound with water and antiseptic, "That idiot forgot to bring anesthesia", she muttered searching for something on the tray, "No time", she took a deep breath, "this would hurt a bit, I hope you're ready."

"I have seen worse", I told her remembering the time when I had to take bullet out after several days after being shot in Raccoon. I readied myself for the pain as I saw her bit her lower lip and grab my left arm with her left hand and then she was about to dug her forceps into my flesh.

"You know kids are better than you", she said and I looked at her.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"I mean that they panic less than you", she replied not looking at me but I kept looking at her, she was so close I could easily make out every detail, there were tiny sweat drops on her forehead.

"I bet they didn't have to get a bullet out of their arm", I argued keeping my eyes on her pretty face.

"Yes, but you're an Agent and you seem weak than most of the agents I have treated before", she replied.

"Since when did you know who is tough and who is not?", I asked.

"I know everything", she looked up at me and smiled and then I heard a clunk of metal against metal and I realized that she had already pulled out the bullet and I almost didn't felt it, 'Did she started this argument just so she could distract me', I thought as her soft hands applied antiseptic cream on my wound.

Kate's touch was so soft that I didn't even felt it but I knew she was touching me since her warmth was spreading through that wound that she was touching, "Thanks", I said and she looked up again.

"It's my job", she replied, "I am getting paid for it", she smiled as she started wrapping a bandage around the wound.

"But you are not paid to care for me are you?", I almost blurted out.

"You are strange you know", she said smiling as she took out her phone.

"I know", I said and waited till she asked the nurse to get her something.

"Everything is fine except I have to give you one more injection", she told me.

"Yes, please do it fast, I have to get back to work", I told her, since I had night shift today and just then the nurse almost ran in the room.

"Don't worry", Kate said smiling and there was something about that smile that bothered me. She readied the injection, "You know I think you should take rest for a bit."

"My work doesn't permits me", I told her as she shot me with the dose.

"I know", she said discarding the syringe, "Now sleep", she smiled getting up from her seat.

"I have to go", I told her.

"You can't, well not in this condition", she said laughing a bit.

"What do you mean?", I asked her and I got my answer as my whole body felt heavy.

"Goodnight and Sweet dreams", she said smiling as my eyelids became heavy and then I felt someone helping lie down on the bed and covered me with a blanket as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry for any inconvenience you had to face. I hope you enjoyed this one, even if you didn't it wouldn't hurt to review so just Review guy!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Moving fast on to the fourth chapter, I hope you all enjoy this one like you enjoyed the other, thanks for reading my story. I am extremely thankful to my regular reviewing friends _**Jill Kennedy and Yuzuru Renge**_ for reviewing and helping me to improve.

Disclaimer: All the Resident Evil characters that appeared or are about to appear are property of Capcom.

**Smile Without a Reason!

* * *

**

_**(Leon's POV)**_

I opened my eyes and found myself in the hospital and groaned in pain as I felt my arm, "Are you Ok?", I turned towards the sound and spotted the nurse and almost ignored her but answered her with a slight nod. I looked around and my gaze rested on a wall clock which said it was a little over 6:30 am in the morning. I hated staying at hospitals so I sat upright and the nurse moved to my side, "Do you need something?"

"I need to go", I told her, "Can you just take these off", I asked her to take off the tube which was giving me blood.

"I am afraid she can't", Kate said entering, "Since I forbid her to touch you, Mr. Kennedy. Anyways how are you feeling?"

"I am fine, I just want to go", I told her as she sat by my bedside.

"I know, you are ready to kill yourself", she said, "But what to do, it's my job saving people's life", she put on her stethoscope and examined me, "You're ready to leave and don't worry about the formalities I have already done them for you and… ", she tried to remember something, "Don't forget to pay the bill", she smiled getting up.

"Hey wait!", I called to her before she moved out.

"Yes", she turned to me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?", I pointed towards the blood carrying tube.

"Do you really think they listen to me here", she asked smiling and looked towards the nurse and she fluttered happily by my side, "Goodbye Mr. Kennedy, take care", Kate said and walked out.

The nurse grabbed my arms and again felt my muscles, "Will you get on with it already", I said frustrated and she pulled out the tube and it hurt like hell, "Thanks", I said picking up my jacket and moving out of the place. I went to the reception and receptionist smiled widely seeing me, "How're you doing Mr. Kennedy?", she asked.

"I am alright", I answered and then asked about the bill and cleared that and walked straight to the parking and got in my car. My phone which was on the deck was buzzing continuously and I picked it up since it was from none other than our sweet Hunnigan, "Kennedy", I answered monotonously taking my car out of the parking on the road.

"Where in the hell were you, I've been trying to get through you to ages", she barked.

"I was having a date with Grim Reaper", I replied yet again monotonously.

"What?", she asked.

"Why you called?", I asked cutting the crap.

"You were suppose to report by 5:00 remember, you said it yourself when you left at night…", Hunnigan said.

"I'll be over there in about an hour and explain everything to you", I said cutting in between and before she could say anything I disconnected and then spotted Kate standing by the road maybe looking for a taxi. I don't know what made me but I stopped my car in front of her and lowered the glass, "Should I drop you home?", I asked her and she gave me a suspicious look.

"Ok", she said and I unlocked the door for her and she opened it and got in and I drove towards home.

"Woof", Shadow barked and poked its head between the two front seats.

"Cute dog", Kate said stroking it, "very friendly too. Was he here in your car whole night?"

"Yes", I made a short reply.

"You should have told me, pets aren't allowed in hospital but I could have made an exception for Agent Kennedy", she said.

"You shot me before I could say anything", I said.

"Hmm…", she just said, "Anyways what's his name?"

"Shadow", I answered.

"Whose?", she asked again.

"Huh?", I said not getting her.

"Whose Shadow is he?", she asked.

"People say mine", I answered.

"Well they definitely lie don't they", she said shaking her head, "I mean you're arrogant, mean, hostile and don't even smile but even though he's a dog he's not hostile, not mean and look he even smile", she said smiling as she rubbed behind Shadow's ear.

"Actually Shadow is hostile to almost everybody except a few friends and family", I told her the truth.

"Is that so", she said raising her brows at me.

"I am not lying", I said looking at her.

"I didn't say you were", she said smiling.

"But you were thinking it", I said.

"Can you read mind", she asked.

"What? No", I replied shaking my head.

"Then how do you exactly say what I was thinking?", she asked.

"I just thought", I said.

"You think a lot", she said.

"Your house is here", I told her as I pulled my car in front of her house ending our yet another useless argument.

"Oh didn't noticed", she said and got out and I watched her round around my car as I was beginning to drive away, there was a knock in my side window and I rolled it down, "Do you know that dog take their behavior after their masters, so if he smiles then you can smile too, you don't have to be happy or have any reason to smile are you getting me? I guess no. Anyways thanks for dropping me aaannnnddd… I am forgetting something", she said and paused to think something, "Oh yeah almost forgot to tell you get that wound dressed and examined everyday if possible and believe me Sylvia, that nurse she would love to do that every day and if you're too busy I'll tell her your address, good", she smiled, "And now you can finally go, Bye", she waved and straightened up and walked towards her home and I watched her until Shadow licked my face and my phone buzzed reminding me of my job.

I picked it up and said, "I am coming", I spoke and drove away.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

I turned and watched Leon's car as he drove away, "Nice car", I muttered.

"Kate", I turned and saw my furious brother.

"Hey bro", I waved at him smiling.

"Where were you whole night, who was that guy and why the hell you didn't called every two hours", he said.

I laughed and hugged him, "Relax Bro", I said pulling him inside the house.

"Kiddo answer me", he said still flaring a bit.

"I was at work and I told Claire and Jill; didn't they tell you", I asked hanging my coat on the hanger.

"We did", they both chorused and the three of us laughed at my brother.

"You know Chris you worry too much about Kate", Claire said.

"Yeah he even worries about me more than his real sister", I said.

"Kate!", both of my siblings snapped at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kiddo what if we aren't related by blood our bond is far more superior than that", he said.

"Yes, don't you dare to say that again or I'll make you eat Chris's made breakfast", Claire said.

"No torture me", I said a bit melodramatically.

"If you three are done then come and have breakfast", Jill called from the table.

"I'll just get myself freshen up a bit", I said and headed to my room for a hot shower and joined them after an hour.

"You said a bit", Chris said looking up at me over the newspaper.

"Chris, a girl has to have at least one hour to shower, we are not like you men doing everything in 10 minutes", Jill said.

"Right said", I said hugging her by waist as if she was my mother and stuck my tongue at my over protective fatherly brother.

"So who was the guy?", Jill asked and Chris didn't showed any interest but the three on us knew his ears have perked up for listening. We gave each other a slight nod and decided to tease him.

"Well you know him Jill mommy", I said mocking a five-year-old, yes I just called mommy because she is loving and caring like a mother and she wasn't bothered by since she would be becoming one soon.

"Do I know him? ", Claire asked curiously.

"Even Chris knows him", I said having a bite of my toast.

"Who? Who? Is he handsome?", Jill asked.

"Oh yes", I replied remembering the receptionist and nurse at the hospital, "Very handsome."

"Does he earn good", Claire asked.

"Yes, I think", I replied and we could sense Chris getting restless since the paper was terribly shaking now.

"So are you dating?", Jill finally dropped the bomb.

"Kiddo you're not allowed to date", Chris almost flew towards us and we all couldn't help but laugh.

"Bro relax we were just kidding", Claire said.

"Tell me the name of bastard, I am gonna rip him open", Chris said.

"Hey! Hey just relax it was just a joke", I said seriously and he relaxed, "I am not dating anybody."

"Then who was that guy?", Chris asked gaining a composed posture but one could still said he was a bit angry, he crossed his arms and looked down at me and boy he looked really scary for those who didn't knew him, to me he looked cute.

I stood up and hugged him, "You're such a cutie Bro", and he hugged me back and all of us group hugged and when we parted the Big Redfield had completely calmed down and the three of us women began to tidy up the living room.

"Hey Kiddo", he called as I handed him back the newspaper.

"Is any page missing?', I asked.

"No, just tell me who it was just so I could relax, you know what I mean", he said trying to hide his worry.

"Oh Bro", I said and sat beside him, "Well he's your friend what was his name again that Kennedy guy."

"Leon", Jill said, "What were you doing with him?"

"Kennedy", Chris almost yelled.

"Relax listen to me first. He was injured and was hospitalized for the night and he just gave me a lift back home."

"What happened?", Claire asked concerned.

"Well he was shot and had lost too much blood", I told her and decided to keep carelessness a secret just so Claire would not rip Angela into two.

"He's an idiot", Claire said, "I'll go and meet him."

"Yeah that guy, I sometimes feel that he should get married", Chris said.

"Should I marry him then", I joked.

"Uh huh… Kiddo", it was Jill this time, "don't joke about this, that guy's life is more twisted than you can imagine so don't joke about it"

"As you say", I shrugged as the three of my family concerned about that stupid idiot Leon. All I know is that if they are concerned about him then I should be too.

"Gotta run, bye Kiddo take care", Claire said as she hugged me goodbye.

"Yeah see you at dinner", I said.

"Take care baby", Jill said moving towards the car.

"Kiddo, don't party, don't call your friends over and don't open the door for strangers and don't even think of talking to them", Chris warned.

"Yes Sir", I said saluting him, it was pointless to tell him that I am 25 not 5, to him I would always be his little girl. I smiled and waved them goodbye and decided to get sleep.

* * *

_**(Leon's POV)**_

I was walking out of the hospital after getting my arm dressed and just then my phone buzzed and it showed that it was Claire, "Hey Red", I answered.

"Hey how're you doing", she asked.

"I am fine", I replied.

"So can you meet me over lunch at usual spot", she asked.

"At 2:00 PM", I replied.

"That was fast", she said, "anyways don't be late and don't think about dropping it."

"I won't; believe me", I replied since because of injury I was forced to do paper work and I had changed the dressing two time in past two days and I didn't understand why it didn't hurt when Kate did it that night. I sighed and drove to my office building instead of White House and got in my cabin and busied myself in paperwork and before I knew it was already 5 minutes past 2:00 and I hurried to the usual café where I and Claire meet and she was waiting for me as always.

"I am so sorry Red", I said taking a seat in front of her.

"Don't worry you're only 10 minutes late and that's a record", she said.

"Yeah actually I would have been on time if I hadn't been too much occupied with paperwork", I told her.

"Since when did you like doing paperwork and what happened to the mighty President's daughter", she asked raising her brows.

"The paper was getting cluttered up so I decided to finish them up", I made an excuse didn't wanted to tell her the real reason.

"Or maybe there's nothing you can do since you injured your left arm", she said more of scolded me.

"Who told you?', I asked.

"Kate", she replied, "She is my sister, did you forget."

"Yes kinda", I really did forget about those two being sisters, "I didn't knew she talked about me at home."

"Well actually she didn't. It was just that Chris was nagging her since you dropped her home that day so she had to explain everything and we came to know", she replied.

The waitress came and we gave our order and waited in silence without saying anything to each other, "So did she treated you good?", Claire asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, she almost knocked me out when I had to get back to work and I had to do lot explaining at work", I replied sighing.

"You hate her right?", Claire asked.

"What makes you think that, I may not like her but I don't hate her", I told her and there was silence again.

"It's her way of showing she cares", Claire said again and I looked at her, "You might have figured out she's not my real sister. Well when mum died dad married another woman. Both Chris and I hated her 'cause she was bad. What's more she had two daughters and all her love was for them and then one day Chris accidentally broke a vase which was very expensive and her younger daughter saw and when the lady came rushing and asked us who did that, her daughter said she broke that and you know what, that lady slapped that ten-year-old so hard that she fell to floor and then she didn't gave her food for whole day and then I asked Chris to get food since she was getting punishment for what we did and we came to know that she wasn't her daughter either."

Claire took a deep breath and she wanted to block old memories, "Her father had married the woman like our father and died leaving her with the lady and she was never nice to her, she kept her just so she could get her father's insurance money 'cause she was her guardian. Chris and I took that ten-year-old as our own sibling and she was Kate. She was caring then and she was caring now and she always gets hurt you know. Dad died after sometime and she decided to stay with us and we spent our miserable year together with that woman until Chris was eighteen and he finally took us out and got us in university."

Claire smiled and continued, "He worked in Raccoon and sent Kate to London University for her medical degree and he tried to sent me too but I decided to stay close to him and got involved with him but I am glad Kate was out of this mess safe in London but when she heard that Raccoon was nuked she left her studies and somehow started to search for us but couldn't find us but Chris made sure she was safe and got her back to London and asked her to keep a low profile, so Wesker doesn't get to her you know and all these years we had been hiding her and when Wesker died the first thing we did was get back to her and she welcomed us with open arms and she never considered us heroes for fighting those zombies, she considered us stupid and unfortunate to be in that mess. She hugged us and said, 'Bro and Sis you're complete idiots'", she mocked Kate's sarcastic tone and then began crying, "I am sorry shouldn't have told you that, I am sorry."

Claire wiped her tears away as she saw the waitress bringing the food and we ate in silence, "So what happened when you told her about me being involved in that", I finally asked her.

"Well she never talks much", she said.

"Yeah right", I said sarcastically.

"Well let me complete, she never talks much about you", she said smiling.

"She's the first girl", I said and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my god", I turned and saw Kate as she literally dropped her coffee cup on the table and got really close to my face, "Slap me I must be dreaming, he's smiling", she backed and sat by Claire, "I wish I had a camera, I mean this the memorable moment. We should call press I can see the headlines clearly Leon S. Kennedy found smiling at… what's the café name again?", and now it made me laugh and both the women joined in and then I heard click of camera and noticed that Kate just had taken a photograph of me laughing with her i-phone, "Gotcha, I'll show this to Chris and Jill."

"What're you doing here Kiddo?", Claire asked Kate.

"Don't tell Chris but I am on a date with my boyfriend", she pointed at me and I was shocked.

"Leon?", Claire almost yelled.

"Not him", she said shaking her head, "Him", she pointed what looked like behind me to someone and I turned to see who it was.

"Is this the one whom you talked about", Claire asked, "So did he propose?"

"Nah… just asked me out on lunch and I spotted you and decided to introduce him to you since you'd help me in future", she said smiling and sipped her coffee, "Leon can help me too."

"I know this guy", I said trying to remember his name.

"Of course you know him he works with you", Claire said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kennedy and… ", the guys said approaching us.

"Claire, Claire Redfield", Claire introduced herself.

"She's my sister and you already know Leon. Guys this Matthew Williams, my school time friend",

"Matthew Williams, yeah I remember you're the one who transferred yourself all the way from London right", I said remembering.

"No Sir you're mistaken I was transferred from London", he said and maybe he blushed and then Claire and Kate laughed and I looked at them and they just laughed.

"It's nothing… just girl stuff", Kate said waving her hand but she laughed even after Claire had stopped and one thing was sure she looked beautiful laughing like that and I could look at her laughing like this all day and there was sounds of beats, heart beats, MY heart beats, why was it beating so fast seeing her laugh like that. I was feeling happy seeing her laugh at me, I was happy that she was happy and my heart was beating out loud, wanting to get out.

"Kiddo that's enough", Claire sort of scolded her 'cause everybody attention was on us now.

"I am sorry", Kate said getting a hold of herself, "I AM SORRY GUYS", she yelled to everyone, "Sorry", she shrugged but again started laughing and the whole café joined in this time. Then since Kate was sitting between Claire and me and was holding Claire for support but she turned and grabbed by shoulder, left shoulder and laughed her hand slid down and we looked at each other briefly and then she backed away abruptly breaking away, "I am so sorry. Did I hurt you? I am so sorry, I forgot… I forgot… I am so sorry. How stupid of me. I am sorry…", she apologized still backing away and her laughter was replaced by tears and she got up and hurriedly walked away.

"Kiddo", Claire called getting up, "See you guys later", she said getting her things and hurrying out.

"I am coming too", the new guy said and he too went away.

'Why this feels so bad and my chest hurts', I thought and dropped some notes on the untouched food and got out of the café away from the everybody confused gazes. Nobody but Kate and me could understand what happened just right now maybe Claire and that new guy. But I knew I and Kate exchanged something there but maybe I was the only one noticed it and she had no idea about it, maybe I was thinking it too much like she said but this what I do, think and think maybe I should be more like her and welcome everything with open arms, wasn't I like her sometime in the past.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Now do me another favor of leaving your Reviews and telling me how it was. Till next Update Take care and Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As we are moving to the fifth chapter of Fated Love I'd like to thank all those who are reading it but it would be even better if you reviewed it. Special Thanks to my Reviewers _**Yuzuru Renge and Jill Kennedy**_ for reviewing thanks a lot guys! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its Characters that appeared in this story, they all belong to Capcom.

* * *

**The Bond**

_**(Kate's POV)**_

"You look gloomy", I looked up and noticed Josie.

"Stressed", I replied more than corrected her.

"But it hurts to see you like this doll", she said.

"I am fine, it's just… ", I tried to give an explanation but I couldn't seem to find any. The moment I looked in his eyes, I only read pain, it must have hurt him like hell when I touched his bullet wound but he didn't said anything. It would have been better if he would have yelled at me, it would have been really, really good if he had just slapped me or hit me or something. After Claire and Jill spent hours trying to get to me that I didn't do anything still, still I felt worse. If I didn't hurt him then why was he suffering? I could read those sky blue eyes so clearly and it said he was in pain.

"Earth to Kate", Josie said and I looked at her, "You here?", I just nodded and then accidentally dropped my pen had to duck under my table to get it and then again accidentally I dropped my important paper and cursed as I began to pick them up.

* * *

_**(Leon's POV)**_

I parked my car in the parking and sighed deeply as I got out. I headed to the reception but couldn't get up my courage to ask for Kate. Why I wanted to meet her and ask her if she could do my dressing for a change, maybe I just wanted to see her, make sure if she was ok. I really doubted her coming to work today from the way she got upset yesterday.

I stood a safe distance away from reception so that the receptionist doesn't notices me otherwise she would try to get real close and personal. Maybe I shouldn't ask the receptionist just look for Kate but the trouble was where she would be in this grand hospital.

"Dr. Jacobs?", I overheard the receptionist, "4th floor last room."

Yes that day she said something about Kate's cabin what it was, I tried to remember, '2nd floor 1st room', her idiotic voice rang in my head. I headed for the elevator and pushed the second floor button, 'What if she's not there', I thought, 'Well it won't hurt to try, can it?'

I got off the elevator and there it was the first room with door plate saying Doctors' cabin. I slowly pushed it open and the only Doctor sitting there looked at me inquisitively, "I was looking for Kate."

"About patients you should ask in the reception area", she said standing up happily and almost glided towards me.

"Uh… actually I meant Dr. Kathleen Cornor", I said.

"Leon", I heard Kate's voice and looked at the empty table where the sound came and saw her sticking her head over the table and she slowly got up holding a couple of papers maybe she was picking it up and I didn't see her because she was hidden by her desk.

"Hey, Hi", I waved and cleared my throat moving forward, "I… I was wondering if you could look at the wound now."

Kate's gaze drifted off of my face to my left arm, "I am sorry I am a bit busy but you can ask for another Doctor down at the reception", she said taking a seat and making herself busy with the papers.

"Hey I can look at that", the doctor whom I spoke to earlier said, "It would save time and effort."

"Ok", I said softly as I couldn't deny her.

"Make yourself comfortable here", she said pulling out a chair and I sat and looked at Kate and she looked a bit concerned about something as the other Doctor called for medical supplies, "So you have girlfriend?", the doctor asked. She seemed more interested in me than her job.

"Uh… no", I replied and then her pager buzzed.

"Damn", she said, "I have been paged; it looks like you have to finally make an effort and ask for a Doctor at reception. But I'd really loved to see you again", she smiled flirtatiously and walked out.

I stood up and looked at Kate and she totally ignored me and I decided not to bother her and started walking outside, just then an elderly nurse came in with the supplies which the previous doctor had called for and said, "Somebody called for supplies."

Kate looked up at her and then at me, "Yeah bring it over here Mrs. Shaw", she said and relaxed and the old woman smiled at me and quickly sat the supplies at Kate's desk and left us alone, "Do I have to give you a special invitation", Kate said softly while she pulled the tray towards her. I walked to her desk and she spoke again, "Get over here and get a chair for yourself", she pointed to her side and I did as I was told and sat on the chair and removed my Jacket. She pulled her chair closer to me and cut the bandage with scissors and started cleaning the wound with cotton.

"I am sorry", I couldn't help but say and she looked up at me for a bit.

"For what?", she asked a bit hoarsely resuming back, the cleaning of wound.

"For making you cry the other day", I said and saw a glint of tear in her eyes, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have come here", I said and got up, I didn't wanted to see her like yesterday, it hurt me more than anything.

"Leon, please sit down", she said it so softly that I hardly hear it and sat down and she began applying the disinfectant on the wound, "You don't have to apologize to anything, it was my mistake, I… forgot about the wound and…"

"You didn't even got there, believe me. You didn't touched it", I told her as she began wrapping bandage over that wound, "You are taking the blame for something you haven't done", she looked up at me and a tear fell from her eye and I smiled wiping that tear off her face, "You know what hurts me the most seeing you cry like this", I caressed her cheek a bit and didn't wanted to withdraw my hand from her cheek but I reluctantly did and my phone buzzed and I picked it up and it was Hunnigan but I couldn't hear anything and there was too much static noises, so I disconnected.

"I must be going now", I told her getting up.

"Leon", she called and I looked back, "About that wound, uh… it's ok come after 3-4 days and it could be taken off permanently."

"Can I come to you, it hurts a lot when others do that", I asked and she nodded.

"You can visit at home if you like", she said warmly.

"Yeah, thanks", I said and moved out and stuck my head back inside and said, "Goodbye", and smiled and she smiled too and waved a bye.

I was glad that I got to see her today; I was in much better mood than the one I came here. I was really sad to see her cry yesterday and after making it all clear with her today made me feel lighter and happier. Seeing her made me happy, why I don't know but whenever I saw her there was a strange feeling in my heart, a tickling sensation whenever she touched and whenever I remembered the day I saw her laughing brought a smile to my face, the face which was known to have no emotions.

* * *

A/N: Though the chapter was short but I hope you enjoyed it a lot. Keep reading and making it a success. But Please take time out to review this story.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok so this is Fated Love's sixth Chapter I hope you enjoyed it thus far, thanks for reading. And I am extremely grateful to my two readers turn friends **_Yuzuru Renge and Mercenary Nemesis_** for taking out time to read and review my stories. Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and its characters but the ideas about this plot are all mine.

* * *

**The Proposal**

_**(Kate's POV)**_

"Hey can I come in?", I looked up and saw Matt.

"What're you doing here?", I asked smiling as he got in.

"Since you ran away the other day from our lunch meet, I decided to get myself a coffee meet this time", he said.

"Matt, I am…", I began.

"I won't hear anything, you've to come, please", he almost begged.

"Uh… ok", I agreed and got up and we walked outside the hospital chatting a bit about random stuff. He drove to a nearby outdoor café and we took seats on a table and order ourselves coffee.

"I ran after you and your sis but I couldn't find you, where did you disappear?", he asked finally turning the conversation to our last meet.

"We took cab home", I told him.

"Uh… that's why", he said relaxing a bit, "And why didn't you tell me that you knew LSK."

"LSK?", I repeated puzzled.

"Leon Scott Kennedy", he said, "You know, he's one of the top most US Agent and President's favorite gets more than any of us. All the women at work are interested in him but he hardly pays any attention to them, he's a total emo; you cannot read anything on his face. I mean I was shocked to see him laugh that day but then I thought he's one of the men who keep his personal and professional life different."

"So he's role model?", I asked as the waitress got us coffee and snacks.

"Yes of course", he said, "He has everything house, money and even women."

"Women?", I stated 'cause Claire never told me about Leon's girlfriend.

"Yes, they say when he had at least 10 girlfriends", he told me.

"10", I repeated and spat out the coffee.

"Yes that's true", he said sipping his coffee, "Kate, would you please do me a favor?"

"What?", I asked doubtfully.

"Stay away from him", he said, "It's my advice as a friend; he's not a nice guy."

"Why do you say that?", I asked, "I thought he was your role model."

"Because I care about you, look although he's a successful agent but everybody knows about him being a total playboy", he said grabbing hold of my hands, "I mean haven't I been dropping enough hints? Don't act dumb Kate? I love you", he said and before I could understand anything he pulled me in a kiss and I was shocked. I always knew he loved me but I had never expected him to say it like this. He pulled as I began to laugh and he said, "What!"

"You're a lousy kisser", I told him laughing as he wiped lipstick off his lips.

"I am good in bed", he said smiling.

"Is that so", I said.

"Yes, I can prove myself", he said teasingly.

"For that you have to take my brother's permission", I said and his expressions changed and he looked a bit terrified.

"You don't have to remind me of the horrors that come with loving you", he said and I laughed.

"At least meet him, let him know you", I tried to convince.

"Let me get a bit more confident about it, I mean what if I messed up", he said.

"Then I won't marry you", I said casually.

"Like I would let you marry someone else", he said.

"You just wait and see, if Chris didn't agreed I'd marry someone else right in front of you, maybe who knows Leon", I told him sticking my tongue out at him and I began teasing him a bit about his fears concerning Chris and Leon.

I skipped rest of the work and asked my friend at work to take care of it since I was having a really good time with Matt. He dropped me home but he didn't dared to drop me in front of my home but dropped me a couple of blocks away and kissed me goodbye and I walked back home and rang the doorbell and was glad to see Claire home. I got in and asked, "Is Chris home?"

"Not yet", she replied and took her arms and swung her around happily and she asked me the reason for my happiness but I only laughed and swung her around till I was out of breath, "Kate what happened, you're so happy?", she asked smiling ear to ear.

"He confessed, he confessed, he confessed", I repeated like crazy.

"What? Who? When?", Jill asked running out from the kitchen.

"The one I talked about, he said he loves me", I told them and they happily hugged me.

"Did you kiss?", Claire asked.

"Yes", I told her blushing a hundred shades of red.

"How was it", Jill asked.

"Not that great but I don't care that much", I said.

"So when he would coming home to meet Chris", Claire asked.

"He's too afraid to ask anything to Chris even now he dropped me a couple of blocks away", I told them sadly.

"Don't worry we'll help you", Jill said.

"After all we have to get you married someday", Claire said.

"Who's getting married", Chris asked entering the house, "And Jill why you left the door open you know there are two girls living in the house."

"Actually we were just talking about those two girls marriage Chris", Jill said meaningly.

"So, they'll get married but there's time", he said slouching on couch.

"Well one just got proposed today", Jill said and I shook my head wildly asking not to tell him.

"Who?", he shot up.

"I", Claire said, "Eric proposed me for marriage and I said Yes."

"What? You can't take these decisions by yourself. I mean how much you know each other", Chris said.

"They know each other for one year now", Jill told him.

"We knew each other for four-five years before getting married", Chris argued.

"It would have taken more if I hadn't asked you to get married", Jill said, "Eric is coming tonight with his family for dinner and we're going to discuss about marriage date and all."

"I don't agree", Chris said crossing his arms.

"Oh c'mon bro", I said finally getting in the conversation.

"No", he said and walked out of the house.

"You two go and have some chat with him", Jill said, "Have to get dinner ready.

We looked at each other, "We'll talk about this later", Claire said and I nodded agreeing to have our girl talk later.

We walked outside and spotted Chris sitting on the steps of the porch and we sat on his either side, "Hey Bro are you crying?", I asked and he sobbed.

"Why shouldn't I? You two talking about leaving me. Am I that bad", he said hoarsely.

"You're the best Bro", we said together.

"Then don't leave me, you two", he said.

"We know you love us and we love you too", I said.

"I didn't raised you guys up so that one day some smiling idiot comes and takes you away", he said.

"It's the nature's law Bro, we girls have to go and make the smiling idiot a smiling smart ass", Claire said.

"But then you won't love me", he said, "When you say you love him, I feel like you don't love me."

"We'll always love you and we're not going anywhere just taking a step further in life", Claire said.

"Plus we'll come and meet you everyday", I said.

"You two promise", he said swinging an arm around our shoulders.

"We promise", we both said together hugging him.

"Then I'll think about it", he said and we both hit him softly, "Ok, ok I agree but don't ask me to get along with those idiots well."

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"Am I ruining a family moment", I asked seeing the three siblings sitting on the porch sharing a group hug.

"Kennedy?", Chris looked up, "What got you here today?"

"I went hospital to see Kate but she wasn't there so I decided to drop by home", I answered and she gave a death glare.

"When did you go?", Chris asked.

"Uh… a couple of moments ago", I lied sensing that it was to be kept a secret that Kate skipped half of her shift.

"I got back somewhat half an hour ago, how may I help you?", she asked smiling as the three of them stood up.

"Well you asked me to get this bandage removed remember", I reminded her.

"Oh Yeah totally forgot, come in, it would take just a minute", she said as we walked inside.

"Is Eric here?", Jill asked coming out of the kitchen and she was dressed a bit formally and Claire was dressed a bit formally too.

"No, it's Kennedy", Chris replied.

"I'll just go and get stuff", Kate said and headed upstairs.

"I saw", Jill said to him, "You're here at the right time have dinner with us tonight."

"Uh… no Shadow is in the car", I told her.

"So what get your dog in and tell him to behave and we'll give him food too", Chris said.

"But… ", I began.

"Oh c'mon Leon, you hardly visit our place and today Eric proposed me and we're having a small celebration, so join us", Claire said and I couldn't say no, so I got outside and brought Shadow in and told him to behave.

"Chris honey go get ready", Jill said pushing her husband as Kate walked down and then there was a doorbell, "I think he's here."

"I'll take Leon to my room", Kate said and pulled me up by sleeve and led me to her room and just as we entered her room her phone rang and she picked it up, "You sit on the bed, I'll just come this is important", she said moving on the balcony and talked for a few laughing and smiling looking back at me frequently, "Look Matt talk to you later have to go bye", she gave him a kiss on phone and returned, "Sorry."

"It's ok", I replied as she sat by my side and adjusted her position a bit so as to be comfortable.

"Thanks for saving me back there", she said cutting the bandage, "This looks good."

"Its fine and I am sorry that I said that you weren't at hospital", I said.

"It's ok, you didn't knew. Actually I was with Matt, the agent you met that day", she told me wiping all the old cream off the wound.

"On a date?", I asked.

"Yeah, you can call it that", she replied backing away smiling as her work was done, "feeling better?"

"Much better", I replied half smiling.

"Good", she said began cleaning up the mess and I looked at her hand resting by my hand just few inches away. I raised my index finger just so I could touch her, feel her a bit. I gulped and moved my hand closer to hers. I looked at her and she wasn't noticing me a bit, almost lost in her own thoughts humming something.

"Kate", Jill called and it made me jump as we both turned to look at her, "Come down quickly."

"Yeah give me at least half an hour", she said smiling.

"Ok", Jill said and went away.

"I should be going too", I said got up from the bed.

"See you downstairs", she called as I reached for the door.

"Yeah", I said and looked back she was still humming the same tune as she was choosing clothes from her wardrobe.

I walked back down thinking what exactly was I doing before Jill came, 'Maybe I am getting needy', I thought. But I was feeling a bit ashamed of myself for trying to take advantage of a girl. The feeling that I was having back with Kate is indescribable. I wasn't trying to do anything but I wanted to do something. I almost every day suppressed the urge to go down at hospital just to meet her but it always occurred to me that I was not her boyfriend, acquaintance, hell I was nothing to her just patient maybe and nothing more or nothing less; less maybe but nothing more.

"Hey Leon, How do I look?", Claire asked.

"Should I lie or tell the truth", I teased her a bit.

"Tell me the truth you idiot", she said grabbing hold of my collar.

"You look great", I told her smiling.

"Wow, you have started smiling", she said leaving me, "Anyways, help me set the table. I would have asked Jill but you know she's busy readying Chris."

"How did you get him ready for this", I asked.

"The melodrama you saw earlier was about this only", she told me, "Chris has become more than a brother; he has become a father."

"Now I can't argue with that", I agreed with her.

"You know why we were laughing at the café the other day?", she asked and I shook my head, "Well because the guy, Matt he wasn't proposing Kate because he was afraid of Chris and he only saw him once and still after having proposing her he didn't build up the courage to drop her home today. I mean put yourself in shoes of our boyfriends and it must be too hard for them even though they belong to the same background they still can't fight Chris."

"I am afraid I cannot relate with them at this point", I said shaking my head; "You see I am not good at maintaining relationships."

"Leon, why are speaking such way. You know I met Mrs. Kennedy the other day and you know what she said. She said that it pains her to see you like this, all worked up. Stop running after that virus; it would make things a bit better. You know what they say don't go looking for trouble", she said as we finished setting the table.

"I don't go looking for trouble it usually finds me", I said.

"Now that is truth", Chris said joining us, he wasn't dressed so formally as his wife or sister but one could say he was dressed nicely and the doorbell rang.

"They're finally here", Jill said, "let's open the door", she pulled Chris along with her.

"Who was it earlier?", I asked.

"Evening newspaper", Claire replied as we heard a mix of cheerful voices happy to meet each other and then slowly they filled in the living room and Shadow raised its head in sort of frustration, he wasn't friendly to anyone but me and unlike me wasn't used to the crowd, he just hated it. When he looked at me I just shook my head in no otherwise like Chris said he would ruin everything.

Then Eric started introducing his family but I already knew them, his and my father being good friends, we visited each other's house sometime. His family had his father mother, his sister Vennessa and his stupid younger brother Joseph. Eric was older than me, his brother and I were equal and the sister who was giving me a flirty smile since the time she came was unfortunately younger than me, around Claire's age maybe.

Now it was Claire's turn introducing her family, "This is my brother Christopher, his wife Jill and that's Leon my best friend", she introduced me and I just waved, "My younger sister is upstairs."

"Uh… she is a Doctor came late getting ready for the event", Jill told them smiling, "Please take seats there's a little time before dinner."

"You have a nice house Mr. Redfield", Eric's father said.

"Oh thank you", Chris said trying to smile, one could tell he was a bit nervous.

"What a cute little dog", Vennessa said reaching for Shadow.

"Don't touch him", Chris almost yelled.

"Why", the mother asked.

"He's a bit hostile", I replied, "He's my dog."

"Oh yeah, I remembered he was the one dragging his trainer along the other day right", Eric said remembering smiling inwardly.

"Yeah only Shadow can do that", I said proudly, "Come boy", I called him and he trotted towards me and sat by my feet.

"Hey I heard he was the most untrained dog they had there", Joseph said.

"Yeah he doesn't like listening to people a lot", I answered monotonously and then heard Kate's footsteps as she came down.

"Hello everybody", she said as she finally came down and Shadow almost ran to her wagging his tail, I haven't seen him doing that to anybody but me. Hell he never welcomed my mum and he only saw Kate once, "Hey Shadow", she stroked him a bit.

"How did you do that?", Chris asked.

"Do What?", she asked shrugging.

"You stroked him", Chris said, "Only John cannot do that except Kennedy."

"Huh?", she asked a bit puzzled.

"John is the only one with whom Shadow gets along perfectly well", I told her.

"You just said he was hostile, may be you're just bragging plus this mutt doesn't look that much dangerous", Joseph said as he walked towards Shadow and he raised his hand to touch him and Shadow lunged at him but I got in between and accidentally Shadow bit me. Shadow let go of me and started barking at the guy. I removed my jacket and looked at his bite and thanked god since I saved another stupid from getting hurt. There was a sort of commotion and everybody was worried about Joseph.

"This looks bad", I looked up and saw Kate; she was kneeling besides me.

"I should be going", I said getting up, "Come Shadow."

"You're not going anywhere", Kate said and shot an angry look at Joseph, "Come with me, you too Shadow", she took my hand and dragged me to what looked like Jill and Chris's bedroom.

"Look I should be going", I told her and she pulled me inside and closed the door.

"And I am doing what I should be doing", she said turning to look at me, "You like getting hurt, don't you?"

"If I hadn't come in between then Shadow would have ripped his hand off", I told her.

"Leon are you ok", Jill asked getting in.

"I am fine", I told her.

"You're not fine", Kate snapped.

"Kate you got this", Jill asked.

"Yes", she replied.

"Ok get him patched up and show up for dinner quickly", Jill said.

"I am not staying, Jill", I told her.

"You're staying Kennedy", Chris said coming out of nowhere.

"Look I don't wanna create a mess and be responsible for breaking Claire's relation", I said to him.

"Look you're not breaking anything and they apologize for everything. That Joseph is a bit out of his head", Chris said and I knew he was lying, they must have said something awful about me and Shadow as far as I know them. Eric was great Guy but you can't say the same for his family especially his mother, brother and sister; his father was a nice and Eric must have probably took after him.

"But I…", I began.

"You're staying Kennedy", Chris sort of warned me, "Kiddo get him fixed and ready for dinner."

"Yes sir", she said cheerfully and both the Redfields left us.

Kate sat by me and started cleaning the wound, "Are you short tempered?", she asked.

"Yes, a bit", I replied.

"And you were angry a bit at that Guy who tried to touch Shadow", she asked again.

"He's a bastard", I couldn't help but say.

"And yet you saved him", she asked and stopped cleaning the wound.

"I told you already if I hadn't come in between you would have been sewing up his hand now", I said.

"Answer my one question ok", she said and I nodded, "suppose you have a situation where you can save yourself or save a stranger then whom you'll save; keep in mind that he's a complete stranger, you never heard of him, don't know him nothing."

"I know what stranger means", I said.

"Answer the question then truthfully", she said seriously.

"Of course I would save that stranger, I can't live with thought that I left a person to die. I would save him even if it costs my life", I replied.

"Do you have brains", she said poking my forehead with her fingers a bit frustrated, "I'll save the stranger", she mocked.

"Look I would do what I feel like and other… ", I started explaining again.

"Ssh…", she said grabbing hold of my lips, "You're an idiot, listen to me. I said you'll die if you save that guy and if you're gonna die then how're you going to save him. Would he be able to get out alive when you're dead. On the other hand if you had chosen to maybe save yourself first and then you could have gone out and maybe worked with other people to save that guy. I mean I didn't say that he would die if you don't save him. Maybe if you live along you would be able to save more lives than the one you died saving and wasn't able to save. Would you feel happy dying that way?"

"What're you trying to say here?", I asked as a little of it made sense and the rest just went above my head.

"I am saying don't put yourself below other. Don't die saving them but live to save them, get it", she said seriously.

"Uh… no", I replied even though I understood what she was saying.

"You just won't understand. If I was explaining this to Shadow he might have had understood by now", she said shaking her head in disbelief as she started wrapping a bandage over my hand.

I just smiled as she wrapped the bandage because she was holding my hand. My fingers were delighted to feel the soft skin of her wrist. Her hair was falling over her eyes and she tried to blow them out of her face but it again fell. I pushed her hair and tucked it behind her ear with good hand and she smiled at me and said thank you and I nodded.

Once we were done we got back and although I wanted to leave I couldn't because Kate wasn't leaving my good hand, it seems that she knew if she left me I would go back home. Claire introduced her to Eric's family and she cheerfully said hello and shook hands with men and hugged the old lady and it was only then she left me but her gaze was fixed at me only. Jill called us for dinner and we sat on the table while Claire, Jill and Kate served us. Chris sat at the end, with Mr. Klien in front of him, Mrs. Klien was seated by his side and Eric was sitting by her side and Claire was to be seated by him and in front of me. To my left was Vennessa whose left was Joseph and that leaves the side by my right which was to be supposedly filled by Kate.

"Mind if we exchange seats", I heard Kate she was speaking to Vennessa.

"No, no not at all", Joseph said happily 'cause if that happened he would be sitting next to Kate, "Venny go sit by Mr. Kennedy right."

"Thanks", Kate said making herself comfortable on my left and then smiling at me but I was frowning at her stupidity.

"Can't you sit by my right", I muttered to Kate.

"Look at her, she's totally drooling over your biceps", Kate muttered back, "don't forget about your bullet wound, it would still hurt if anybody touched it."

"And what about him, he's drooling over you", I muttered.

"What're you two muttering?", we both jumped when Chris almost shouted at us.

"Oh I was just asking Leon to ask my hand for marriage from you once Claire is gone", Kate said and I spat out the water I just drank.

"Are you trying to kill me?", I asked and everybody laughed 'cause it was obvious from my reaction that Kate was joking.

"So do you have a boyfriend", I heard Joseph ask Kate.

"No, I am not allowed to date", she said looking at her brother who was busy watching over her sister 'cause she was sitting between two unmarried men.

"You're joking right", Joseph said.

"Look at me do I look like I am joking", she said pulling up a serious expression, "If you wanna date me ask my Bro over there", she pointed at Chris and Joseph stopped hitting on her. Then our topic turned to the Shadow and tonight's accident.

"Well I told you he was hostile", I said.

"Yeah we totally warned you guys", Chris said supporting me.

"Yeah but that stupid dog ended up biting his own master", Joseph said.

"Tell me one thing", Kate said very seriously.

"Anything swee…", Joseph was about to say sweetheart but he stopped when Chris cleared his throat.

"Tell me if there's a situation in which only one that is you or a total stranger can be saved and it all depends on you, if you'll leave he dies. You can run away go out and find another guys to save him or just try saving him at risk of your life?", she asked smiling at Joseph.

"Of course I would save myself and then try to save that guy, I mean I am respectful agent if I die what about my friends and family won't they be sad and since the guy is a complete stranger it won't matter to me much that he died if I live a long life and save others compensating his death and he would feel glad that he died instead of me since he couldn't have saved as many lives as I did and if he dies happily then what's the problem", Joseph answered in exactly the way Kate answered it herself back when we were in the room and she asked me the same question and his mother clapped hearing his superb answer.

"What if that guy turns out to be someone of your family, won't you and you're family be sad then", Kate said sharply.

"You said he was a stranger", Joseph argued.

"What if he was some political leader whom you didn't saved and the political parties goes against each other, drag public into it maybe it is looked as an assassination and there are riots, battles maybe wars due the small decision you made of saving yourself", she said.

"This cannot happen", Joseph said, "its total hypothetical situation. No political leader can die like that easily."

"What if the one you left to die is a father of three, husband of someone, brother of anyone; when they learn that he has died and suicide won't you consider yourself responsible for that and if you find it hypothetical too then you know he must be having a family, ok they won't suicide but can you live with the fact that they are sad because of you. Even if you compensate that man's life by saving other he won't be happy 'cause his loved one aren't happy and you can't be proud of yourself if every day they anonymously curse you for not saving their father, brother or husband", Kate finished and I started clapping and her family joined in, Chris stopped clapping at last.

"What are you trying to say?", the mother asked.

"It's just that you don't put others below you", Kate replied.

"And that if you are afraid to give your life for other's you can't save any", Chris added.

"And if you can't do that you're useless", Jill said.

"It's better to be dead than to be useless", Claire said.

"And you're worse than dead if you live that sort of life, right", I finally concluded smiling at Kate.

"You did understood it then didn't you", she said and I nodded, "You're an idiot", she hit me softly.

"Aw…", I screamed faking that I was hurt.

"I am sorry, I am sorry", she said rubbing the place where she had hit gently and I smiled telling her it was nothing and she smiled too.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

I admit I got a bit carried away but I was glad that I made my point clear at least to the stupid who likes to get himself hurt. I really thought Claire would get mad for almost ruining the dinner but she was more than happy that I taught that spoilt brat a lesson and Chris was a bit mad that I sat between him and Leon but when I explained why I did that he almost took me in his arms and swung me around until felt dizzy actually he wasn't stopping then also but thanks to Leon he stopped him and helped me stand while Jill scolded Chris for doing that and Claire said goodbye to Eric.

Thank god after all the chaos the marriage was fixed two weeks from now on Saturday at California the groom's birthplace that means we would be flying there after a week or so, "You are coming with us too", Claire said to Leon.

"I can't go this early but I'll definitely be there for your wedding", he said.

"Ok you two are taking off for the next two weeks and we're gonna shop all day", Claire said.

"Yay! I am going shopping", Jill almost danced happily; she was a total shopaholic.

"I am doomed", Chris said, "Kennedy buddy you can support us financially a bit after these three rob me off my money?", he asked jokingly.

"Sure", Leon replied smiling and then the old grandfather clock struck two, "I should be going its late", he said getting up and moving out.

"Kennedy you're up next", Claire called as he reached the door.

"After Kate", he said smiling at me, "I think Joseph is interested", and I threw a cushion at his face and he ducked that and stuck his tongue out at me, "Guess you missed", he grinned stupidly, "See you guys", and disappeared.

"What's happened to him", Chris said and I looked at him.

"Did he just stick tongue out at Kate", Jill said and her expression was of a totally shocked person, "My god and when did he started smiling like that… I mean he looked hot."

Chris raised his brows at her, "C'mon the guy is good looking and if he stays like this then it's not long before anyone falls in love with him soon", Jill said.

"It's been six years right, since we saw him like this", Claire said.

"Yeah it's been so long", Chris said.

"Oh yeah then why are you guys pulling up your faces it party time guys", I said and we partied Redfield style whole night.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for any inconvenience that you had reading this chapter. Since this chapter, so write an extra long review, see you next time. Have a nice day!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First of all I apologize for the delay, it's been more than a week since I updated this story but this is a long Chapter so enjoy everyone. Thanks for supporting it thus far and really appreciate _**Yuzuru Renge and Mercenary Nemesis's **_efforts that they took out time and reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters appeared throughout the story.

* * *

**False Promises**

_**(Kate's POV)**_

"Kiddo where are you, you should be home by 12:00, it's almost 2:00", Chris yelled on phone.

"Relax Bro I am almost there, the taxi broke down and I am walking right now I'll be there in five and now the battery is dying, see you later", I told him.

"I am coming to take you home", he said.

"No need Bro, I am not five", I told him.

"OK Kiddo just run back home quickly I am waiting", he said and my phone died.

"I hope he doesn't worry too much", I muttered to no one in particular as I walked home after a late night shift, when I told them I had to have a two weeks' vacation they made me work extra shift and I was now walking home alone and just then the skies roared and poured down on me, "Great", I almost yelled sarcastically but I shouldn't have done that since I got myself some guys attention on the street. I tried to ignore them and walked hurriedly towards home but they followed, "Damn", I cursed and thought of calling Chris but my phone was already dead. As I walked fast they walked fast and then they freaked me out so much that I started running and they too started running and turned a corner randomly and bumped into someone and then backed away scared but he grabbed my hand and I struggled to get free.

"Easy Kate, it's me", he said and I looked back at him and it was Leon I couldn't make him out in the rain. I just gave away myself to him and buried myself in his arms, "What happened? Why are you out so late?" and then I heard those thugs finally catching up to me and I held Leon tighter, "Don't worry", he muttered to me and I heard Shadow barking, "Good boy, so you sensed Kate", Leon said to Shadow.

"It's just one guy; we can take him down boss", I heard one of the men say.

"What about the dog?", the other said.

"You two go after the dog and we'll go after the two of them", maybe their boss said and my grip became tighter around Leon and I prayed for his safety.

"Look man we just want the girl, give her to us and we'll let you go", he spoke again as I felt them get closer.

"Over my dead body", Leon said with a bit cockiness in his tone.

"It's your death call", one of them said and all I could hear was Shadow barking and growling and feel Leon hands moving whether to protect or defend I didn't knew but I think he was fighting with them he turned and I heard screams of someone and then, "Bastards", Leon said and finally I felt him wrap his hand around me and I cried on him, "Don't be scared, I am with you. Look they're gone", I looked up at him and he smiled and I was all alone with him in a middle of road and he reached to wipe those tears which he could make out even in the rain. I hugged him again.

"Thank you, thank you", I said to him.

"Don't thank me Shadow found you", he replied still hugging me, he rocked me a bit till I was able to take everything and every detail sank in slowly.

_**(Leon's POV)**_

Kate backed away smiled and then laughed, "You idiot, you scared me", she said scolding me a bit.

"That's no way to talk to the one who just saved you", I said smiling.

"Oh yeah almost forgot", she said and looked around, "Come here boy", she said to Shadow spreading her arms and he licked her face, "Thank you, I would have been lost without you and your master", she kissed him.

I smiled, "Let's get you back home before Chris calls the Police", I said as she stood up.

"Yes", she said and we started to walk, "Where's your place?"

"Wanna go there?", I asked half joking smiling.

"Shut up, I am just asking, you know just in case if they come back and you're not around like this and maybe I'll just run to your home if its close", she said.

"There's no need", I said and she looked at me sadly, "I'll be always there when you need me", I smiled.

"But still", she said.

"It's over there but you are not welcome", I said and she glared.

"Why?", she asked a bit furious about the statement.

"'Cause you gave all the credit to Shadow", I said.

"He fought two", she said.

"I fought four that's double and you gave all credit to my dog and kiss him too", I blurted out.

"Is that so", she said raising her brows and then kept her hand on my left side of my face and kissed lightly on my right cheek and I was really taken aback, "Thank you."

_**(Kate's POV)**_

We stared at each other, Leon looked away but he didn't say anything and we walked in silence towards home. The rain was still wetting us and it was October rain and it was damn cold. I had a sudden urge to just cling to Leon for warmth but he looked quiet mad when I kissed him plus he had to fight for me, 'How much can a man do for you without having anything in return', I thought and he shot that down by pulling his wet and soggy jacket over me saying, "This would keep you a bit warm."

Although it didn't help me much but I respected his concern for me. I looked at him trying to read him like the first we met and there was something different about him now. He was tired and he still is tired, he was lonely and he still is, he was stressed and you can still make out his stress but the difference was that he was sad and frustrated that day and today he was sad and disappointed for some reason. He was avoiding me since the time I kissed him maybe I shouldn't have done that but he said it as though he wanted a kiss and I gave him not considering the fact that I have a boyfriend, who was the one dropping me a couple blocks away again today and if it wasn't for Leon then I wasn't be seeing my home right now.

Leon rang the doorbell and Jill opened it as if she was standing there only at first she didn't noticed me and said, "Leon, Kate's gone missing", and Leon looked back at me and Jill noticed me and yelled, "Chris don't call the police she's back", and I heard the sounds of two footsteps run towards the door and Chris ran and hugged me.

"What took you so long", Claire said.

"Kiddo, don't go disconnecting your phone like that", Chris said.

"Come here, you're all soaked", Jill said drying my head with a towel.

"And now the deadline is 10:00", Chris said, "Be home by 10:00."

"Yeah he's right", Jill said.

"We were so worried then it started raining and we got more worried", Claire said.

"And sweetie when you pick up phone tell us where you are, so we won't waste time and get to place as quickly as possible", Jill said and I sneezed.

"Are you ok", Chris said feeling my head, "Claire get a thermometer."

"I am on it", Claire said and I saw her halfway down the Chris's bedroom.

"I am fine Guys", I yelled, "Some guys followed me but Leon…", I turned to look at him but he wasn't there, "Where did he go?"

"Yeah he was here", Jill said looking for him outside.

"Who were those guys show me I'll break every bone in their body", Chris said.

"No need, Bro. Leon already did that", I told him.

"He better had otherwise I am breaking every bone in his body", Chris said.

"He saved me", I said, "Cut him a break and the important thing is that I am safe."

"Yeah honey", he said and we again shared a group hug, "We are glad that you're ok."

* * *

"Claire I think you should have taken the green one for her. This is too much pretty", I said as we finished shopping for Vennessa.

"Yeah I think so too, you know she won't be good as you two", Jill said we laughed.

"Hey isn't that Leon's mom over there", Claire pointed in the crowd.

"Where?", Jill asked.

"1'o'clock", Claire said.

"Yeah, it is her", Jill said, "I wonder if Leon had told her about your marriage."

"Yeah I was wondering the same, if she comes and then he would definitely come", Claire said, "Let's go."

"But didn't he said that he would be coming and won't me missing it for anything", I said as they both literally dragged me.

"He always says but never keeps his words", Claire said, "He promised the same during Chris's marriage and he called in the last moment saying that he had some important job."

"Mrs. Kennedy", Jill called and the said lady turned in our direction, "How're you doing?"

"Oh I am fine dears, out for a shopping spree you three", she asked.

"As we expected Leon didn't tell you", Claire said.

"Told me what?" she said, "He never tells me anything well not anymore", she said a bit sadly.

"Well I am getting married and you two have to come", Claire said.

"And here is the Wedding Invitation", Jill said handing the Wedding Invitation.

"We're going to California and will be taking off the day after tomorrow, you can come with us. Our all friends and family are going. We have arranged everything", Claire told her.

"That's great honey. I would love to go, who all are going with you", she asked.

"Well there is Ark and his family including his mother and father; John and his girlfriend; Bruce his wife along with his father, David with his son, Barry and his family. A couple of Claire's friend from Terrasave and Chris and Jill's from BSAA", I said in one breath, "and a couple of my friends."

"Leon isn't going?", she asked.

"Well he said that he would show up at the Wedding Day", Claire told her.

"Means he's going to skip again", his mother said sadly, "I am sorry honey I shouldn't be going too."

"Why Mrs. Kennedy", Jill asked, "You said it the last time and he didn't showed up there too."

"Maybe if you'd come, he would come too", Claire said.

"I don't know sweeties, maybe he would but he has changed a lot in past years and I feel as if I don't know my son anymore", she said.

_**(Claire's POV)**_

"So you're coming then?", Kate said smiling and we all gawked at her, "I mean we know that idiot isn't coming so why cry about it and if he comes and roams in my sister's Wedding with that expressionless face of his, people would get scared and many of the lady staff that we have hired won't work and it looks likes we are better off him."

"Kate you shouldn't say something like that", Jill scolded her.

"No she's right", Leon's mother said.

"So you'll come then?", Kate asked again.

"Yes dear", the old lady smiled, "Just do me a favor and pick me up from my place when you leave."

"Will do that", I said happily.

"So we have to do a bit more shopping plus had to give more invitations", Jill said, "So taking your leave ma'am."

"Off you go then", she said smiling and we walked away from her and then Kate turned and walked back to her.

"Can you do me a favor although we all know we are better off him but can you force your idiot son to come along with you or at least show up at Wedding otherwise, my sister won't be happy", Kate said, "I know you can do this, you're his mother", she paused a bit, "Just remind him every day that he had to show up at Wedding and you leave the rest to…", she pointed upwards, "God. He'll show him the way."

"Are you Kate?", she asked.

"The one and only", Kate said smiling.

Leon's mother took Kate's hand and her eyes were filled with tears for some reason, "Thank You", she said smiling whole heartedly.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

"What magic do you do, sis?", Claire asked me.

"Black magic", I replied giggling.

"You think Leon would come", Jill said.

"We'll call him every day and nag about it", I said, "Until he finally shows up."

"Oh so that's why you told his mom to call him every day and remind him", Claire said.

"Yes and now only one person is left out", I said smiling imagining Leon's frustrated face a bit.

"Who?", Jill asked.

"Your husband", I replied.

"Oh my god, I gotta see this", Claire said and we all giggled as I told them about what I am going to say to my brother.

* * *

"What is he doing?", I asked Jill.

"Well he's calm now and not yelling on the phone. Looks like he is calculating the expenses", Jill replied.

"That's the right moment and I am ready", I said setting a coffee mug on the tray.

"And now go, go, go", Jill and I walked casually to my brother making a bit of noise, he looked up at me and I smiled and he smiled at me too. I kneeled down by him and poured him coffee and served it to him with a smile.

"Chris", I said trying hard to make myself blush, and really it was two times difficult than to hide it.

"Yeah sis", he answered but did not looked up.

"Uh… I was wondering… uh… if… uh… ", I tried to play the shy stuttering act.

"What Kiddo?", he looked and I acted as if I was scared.

"Uh… I was… ", I began and just then Jill came, it was all planned.

"Chris, I need you help with this", she said walking up to him and I looked at her she smiled at me but remained in character.

"Not now honey Kiddo wants something", Chris said and yes my trick worked he was in his all over-protective mode.

"What's up Kiddo?", Jill said as if she didn't knew anything.

"Well don't get mad", I said not looking at him fidgeting with my fingers, "But I wanted to invite this friend… a boy friend."

"BOYFRIEND", Chris almost yelled.

"No, no, no not boyfriend, just a boy friend", I said.

"A friend who's boy?", Jill said pulling up a shocked expression which made me lose my form.

"He's an old friend and he sort of invited himself on the Wedding when I told him about it. So I was wondering… can we squeeze him in", I asked pulling up a cute face, "Please", taking Chris hand squeezing it a bit, I knew he couldn't say no now.

"Ok Kiddo", he sighed in defeat.

"Thanks", I said getting extremely happy and running up to my room, "I'll just call him."

_**(Jill's POV)**_

We watched Kate disappear over the flight of stairs and now it was up to me to get the plan successful, "Do you think she has a boyfriend?", Chris asked.

"Maybe I mean she's 25 she can have. Claire had it when she was 24 and I had when I was 21", I said.

"Oh my god; I'll just go and say no to her now. I am not ready for the second", he said standing up.

"Sit down", I said pulling him, "I don't think she had one; yeah but I think she likes the guy and maybe he likes her too."

"I am gonna track him down and kill him", Chris said being over-protective again.

"You can't be in jail for killing your sister's boyfriend when you'd be giving the other at the church. Let the boy come observe him and Kate has to go someday, if the guy is nice and loves Kate then, you know we can…", I suggested.

"No", he almost yelled and started to walked in the direction of stairs.

"She would be really sad if you say No", I called and that made him stop.

"That guy is coming but I am gonna keep a close eye on him and if he tries anything that I don't like then he's dead", Chris said slamming his fist into his other hand.

"Like you'd get time to look after Kate during all this chaos of Claire's Wedding", I said and hit the target perfectly.

"I can do it", he said stuttering a bit.

"Don't mess Claire's Wedding and all the preparation will go down the drain", I said.

"Do it for me", he said.

"You're saying as if I don't have any responsibility", I said rolling my eyes.

"So what should I do?', he asked helplessly, "Can't leave her alone."

"Oh c'mon she's young pretty girl", I said smiling darting my next target.

"That's the more reason", he said.

"So what're you gonna do find yourself a substitute", I said giving him a hint.

"That's it Jill, I'll ask someone to look after her", he said slapping his fist on his other hand.

"Who would do that for you? I mean who's the one who would stay with her without her taking a notice, it should be someone close and plus he should be good at these things."

"I have so many friends who are good at it", he said happily.

"But they are not close plus what if staying with her made them fall in love with her", I pointed out giving the final blow, "We need an emo."

"Kennedy", Chris automatically yelled, "he's perfect for the job."

"No don't bother him", I said feeling the success of our plan, "He's always busy…", I trailed off as Chris moved towards the phone.

"He has to agree or I'll nag him day and night about it", Chris said searching for his number in the phone book.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

"Plan successful!", I looked at Claire and muttered and then Jill came running upstairs and we got in the nearest room which was Claire's bedroom and danced like mad.

"You're genius", Jill said happily.

"Thank you", I said honored by it a bit and Claire hugged me.

"He has to definitely come now", Claire said.

"Yes", Jill said too, "Let's get back before Chris gets the fact that it was all staged", she said holding open the door.

"Uh… Jill", I called after Claire and Jill were about to step out.

"Yes honey", she replied concerned about my nervous tone

"Since Chris agreed, can I call Matt over for this Wedding", I asked.

"So until now you weren't planning on calling him", Jill teased.

"Shut up", I said blushing a bit.

Jill giggled, "Call him now and invite him over."

"Thank you", I ran over and hugged her.

"No hugs for me", Claire said and I hugged her too.

"Jill honey", Chris called from below and we all hurried down and I decided to call Matt later.

"Yes", Jill answered him.

"What's Leon number, the one written here is not in use", he said going through the pages of phonebook.

"Oh he keeps changing numbers, I have his new number let me give you", Claire said picking her cell phone.

"Any special reason bro?", I asked teasing him a bit.

"No just wanted to ask him whether he's taking off with us tomorrow or not", he replied.

"Here", Claire said giving him the phone and he put it to his ear and then pulled it and looked a bit tensed.

"What happened?" Claire asked concerned.

"This number is out of order too", he said.

"How can that be possible, he just gave me this number the previous month", she said dialing it by herself, "Damn", she cursed.

Just then the home phone rang and Chris picked it up, "Hello?", he waited for the reply and said again, "Leon, we were just thinking about you buddy actually…", he stopped for Leon to speak, "But…", he stopped again, "Look Claire would be…", again he was cut in between, "You'll at least… ", then yet again he listened to Leon, "Ok, Ok… No, I'll try to make them see the point… Yes I'll definitely… But I really wanted a favor if you could come… yeah I know but give me your number", with these final words Chris disconnected the call and he didn't looked Happy, "Damn that Kennedy", he cursed.

"What did he say?", Jill asked curiously.

"Said he won't be coming to the Wedding", Chris said slouching on the couch.

"What?", Claire screamed, "Why didn't you said something? I mean it's my Wedding and he can't ditch it like that."

"I tried to tell him but he was speaking very fast cutting in between and he sounded damn serious when he said he had some personal business", Chris replied.

"Give me his number, I'll call him", Jill said grabbing the phone.

"He said that he doesn't remember it now and that he will call us later", Chris said.

"He fooled you, he won't be calling", Claire said getting up, "I am gonna call his mum", and she did, "Hey Mrs. Kennedy, have got Leon's new number… yeah I can wait… no he has changed his number again… oh you don't know, it's ok. Uh… you're coming with us right?... Yeah thank you."

"What did she say?", I asked.

"She hasn't got his number and well at least she is coming", Claire sighed.

"Well at least he told us earlier this time", Jill sighed too and I was really mad at that idiot for ditching us like that, I mean he called us his friends and if that's how he treats his friends I don't want to be his friend.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. Leave your reviews if you really enjoyed it or just for no reason. Till my next update Take care!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for reading and giving me your support. Special thanks to my reviewers _**Yuzuru Renge, Mercenary Nemesis and Deep Shadowz**_, thanks a lot guys! Enjoy this new chapter and sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, they belong to Capcom.

* * *

**Fortunate Accident**

_**(Kate's POV)**_

"No, no, no take that there in that car, thank you", I said to a bell boy; second day of our trip from DC to California. We were almost there and we are currently and presently at a Rich and famous hotel somewhere in Los Angeles; both Jill and Claire wanted to do a little shopping here but ended up doing a little more than a little and since it was late at night we decided to make a stop. Yes everybody showed up except that idiot, even his mother was sad and why am I thinking about him again, I had my boyfriend with me, who was too afraid to speak with me in front of Chris and Chris seemed to always pull me along so I could help and he seriously needed help. So here I was loading everyone's luggage back in the car and Chris was talking to someone on the phone and just then my phone rang and it was Matt and I smiled.

"Chris I'll just go and come in a minute", I said he looked at me and nodded and I found myself a deserted place, "hello", I answered.

"Hey are with your brother again", Matt asked.

"Well no", I replied.

"Great I am coming there to meet you", he said.

"Ok, I am at the…", I was saying when I heard a bit of commotion from Matt's side.

"Forget about it", he said.

"What? Why?", I asked a bit annoyed.

"Well your brother just came and yelled at couple of us guys asking us to get in the car so we could get out of here faster", he replied, "And we have started moving too."

I laughed, "Really?"

"Yes but at least I can talk to you until you leave", he said.

"Yes", I replied and we continued our chat on the phone and I was asking him all sorts of question which he couldn't answer in public and enjoying the situation very much.

* * *

_**(Jill's POV)**_

"Huh... finally we reached our actual destination", I said stretching a bit.

"Hey this place is really nice", Chris said.

"So you booked this hotel without even knowing about it", I said raising my brows.

"I didn't, Kiddo and Claire did", he replied.

"Yeah, who'd believe you raised them", I said teasing, "Glad they didn't took after you."

"Yeah me too", he said closing his eyes; "Anyways they must have reached by now, right."

"Yes, let's go see them", I replied.

"Hey you guys are finally here", Claire said joining us.

"We were just talking about you and Kiddo", Chris said hugging her as if he had seen her after a week or so.

"Speaking of her where is she?", Claire asked.

"We just arrived, don't know", I replied.

"She must be here somewhere", Chris said.

"Must be helping to unload the luggage", Claire said, "but her luggage came with us."

"If she came with you how can her luggage come with us", I said.

"What're you saying? She came with you", Claire said.

"Not a good joke Claire she said she's going with you", Chris said.

"But she didn't came with me", Claire said.

"Chris you said everybody checked out and Kate said she was going", I asked him.

"Yeah she said that everything's done and she's going and Claire's car was taking off then", Chris replied, "Then I asked every group to get along before anyone is missed."

"Maybe she came here in some with some other group", I suggested but I was worried and so was Chris.

"No she didn't came in any of the cars. I was waiting for her all this time and not a single car brought her", Claire told us and now my worry was beginning to turn into panic.

"Call… call… her", I stuttered to Chris and he pulled out his phone and speed dialed Kate.

"Her phone is coming dead", he said.

"How many times do I have to tell you get rid of the crappy phone", Claire said and dialed her number from her cell and she too cursed when it must have said to same.

"We left her", I finally concluded as tears began to run down my face.

_**(Claire's POV)**_

"I am going back to get her", Chris said.

"I am coming too", I said following him.

"Claire wait, you… you can't go", Jill said.

"What? Why? ", I screamed hearing this from her.

"Because it's your engagement tonight, you can't go", she said.

"Yeah she's right, it would be odd if you go, so stay I am going", Chris said.

"You… you can't go too", Jill again interrupted.

"What are you saying honey", he asked.

"Look already Kate is not here and if you go too then what would people say", she said.

"To hell with people", Chris said.

"No; Chris, think about Claire's future. You two stay and I'll go and find her", she said.

"Are you mad?", I said to her, "You're pregnant and she could be anywhere in Los Angeles how are you supposed to find her."

"I don't know but she's like my first child I am worried", she said and broke out crying and for the first time I had seen her so worried and panicky, "I'll get her back."

"You're staying here", Chris said, "I am going back."

"Don't go, think about Claire", Jill said.

"God, why you put me in this situation? I can't leave and I can't stay. What kind of test is this I love both of my sisters dearly", Chris said holding his head.

"To hell with me go find Kiddo, Chris", I asked him, "Only gods knows where would she be?"

"I told you two to stay, please try to understand. Just let me go and search for her", Jill said.

"You're not going anywhere Jill, what if something happens to you and Kate turns out alright can't take that risk, she would never talk to us", I flared.

"You go get ready for your engagement and it's decided that I am going to get back Kiddo", Chris said, "No arguments Jill, Claire is ok with me going and about the people, we never cared about them."

* * *

_**(Kate's POV)**_

I looked at my switched off phone and cursed. If only I could make one call and tell that I was ok and where to find me then everything would be perfect. Matt talked with me so long that not only my phone died but also everybody left me behind and those damn hotel officials won't let me make a simple phone call. I doubted that my family had any idea that I was left behind and when it would occur to him then it would be total chaos, they all must be fighting who's gonna stay and who's gonna come and rescue me. The fact that tonight it was Claire's engagement would have increased the mayhem. I wanted to wait inside the hotel for them to arrive but everybody were giving me curious looks so I decided to come out and when I waited outside the guards at the gate said if I didn't moved they would call police for my suspicious behavior and I had moved from there too and I don't know where I am right now. Maybe I should have let them call police, that way maybe I could have called Chris and others.

I was sitting on footpath now and I didn't knew what to do, I didn't even knew where police station was so I could make a help call. I didn't know who to ask for help. It was getting dark and if I didn't do something fast then I am in trouble. But what can I do, this thought made me cry and I buried my face in my palms and cried.

* * *

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"Yeah… I am done with today's meet and I am already there", I replied, "It was nice and everything was fine. I know… I know… I'll remember it", I told Hunnigan, she was again nagging me about work, "Look let me get some rest and call me later."

"Why should I call you?", she said laughing on the other side recently she had started to flirt with me too.

"'Cause you're being paid for it", I said, "Plus you've a habit of nagging me."

"I only nag those whom I like and you're the first Kennedy", she sounded as if she was purring.

"Yeah… yeah", I said as I turned my car around the corner and the road was quiet deserted and only one person was there, a girl sitting on the side of the road, "It can't be…", I muttered to myself.

"What its true", Hunnigan said.

"Call you later", I said and disconnected as I drew nearer.

'Maybe you're seeing things again', I thought to myself as slowly my car drew closer to the girl. But she doesn't appear like this on the middle of the road, she appears close. This means its her, really her. I pushed the brakes and she looked in my direction and shielded her eyes from the headlights of my car. I have been seeing her everywhere since I came here in house, on the TV, in the mirror, in the train but she never felt so real maybe I was dreaming but like always I ran out to her again.

"Don't come closer, I'll scream", she said sobbing and I bent down to her.

"Hey", I said and tried to smile when instead I wanted to cry happily to see her.

"Leon", she said and flung her arms around me pulling me in a hug, "thank god you came. I was thinking about you. I was scared; I am scared please I am all alone by myself. I don't know where I am I don't know what to do. I am so scared, I am so scared", she cried holding me.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

"Relax", Leon said rubbing my back, "First tell me how you got in Los Angeles."

"We took a flight to here and were going to San Francisco for Claire's marriage by road and decided to make a stop here for the night after a shopping sprawl and I accidentally got left behind", she told me, "My cell phone died I couldn't call Chris and Hotel staff won't let me stay there for no reason. I have no money, no nothing and I was scared", I repeated it again. Because I really was scared before he came and I didn't wanted to let go of him thinking that he would vanish like other whom I dreamt of coming to my rescue.

"Let me call your brother first ok", he said.

"Ok", I replied.

"You have to leave me first", he said softly.

"Promise you won't vanish like others", I said pulling away from hug.

"What?", he asked taking out his phone little surprised.

"Nothing", I said blushing a bit for saying that out loud to him.

* * *

A/N: I know there was too much family drama but bear with me please, just ignore that part but you are free to tell me how the chapter was, so take your time and review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Beginning with a note of thanks to my reviewers _**Yuzuru Renge, Mercenary Nemesis and Deep Shadowz**_ for their glowing reviews and also thanks to all my readers.

Enjoy this super long Chapter!

Disclaimer: Every Resident Evil character that appeared in this story belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**

_**(Jill's POV)**_

"Look Mister I brought four cars with me, big cars; really big cars with me and you're saying they have been taken away by my guests", Chris argued with the hotel manager. When it was finally decided that Chris would go we hurriedly ran to the reception and ordered the manager to get one of the cars that we got with us and he said, "Sir I already told you, a bunch of ladies came they asked for two cars and then a group of men took the third one and you yourself asked us to take the fourth one for servicing and since its late night the garage must be closed by now so I am afraid none of your cars are here."

"Can I borrow one of the hotel cars, or can you call taxi or any sort of transportation?", he asked again.

"Sir, for the 100th time I am telling you it's on the way, it would take 20 minutes to reach here", the manager replied.

"For past 20 minutes you're saying this, don't you understand this is an emergency", Chris yelled finally and his phone rang.

"Chris pick it up maybe its Kate", I said to him and he picked it up.

"Kate", I said even before the caller could say hello.

"She's with me", a male spoke.

"Don't you dare to harm my sister", I barked in the phone, Jill put her hand on my shoulder concerned.

"It's Leon, here talk to her", he said and handed the phone to Kate, "Chris", her sweet voice rang through the phone.

"Kiddo how are you?", I asked her.

"I was a bit terrified but I am fine now Leon is here", she replied.

"Thank god", Chris said and I snatched phone from him.

"Sweetie, are you ok? We were so worried sweetie, Chris is coming to take you", I spoke on the phone.

"I am ok Jill mommy and tell Chris daddy not to leave Claire's engagement and come to take me. It'd be problematic", she said sweetly.

"No kiddo he's coming I wanna see you", I told her sobbed.

"Don't cry please, Leon is here with me, he would take care of me", she said.

"Give the phone to him ", I told her and she did.

"Hello", Leon's usual monotonous voice sounded from other side.

"Leon get Kate here right now", I said.

"Sorry can't do it now, I have some important work", he replied professionally.

"Look you know we three can't come and get her and we can't trust anyone here, so get here now", I emphasized.

"Listen Jill there's an important meeting which I talked about to Chris earlier. I can't leave it, once it's done I'll drop Kate home", he said.

"When it would be done?", I asked.

"Tomorrow morning and day after tomorrow's evening, in all it would take three days for me to get Kate there", he replied, "If you want I can give you the address of the hotel I am staying in and you can sent anybody or come by yourself to pick Kate."

"No Kennedy, get here right now", Chris said snatching the phone from me, "Or tell me where you are?"

_**(Chris's POV)**_

"Bro don't force him", I heard Kate, it looked like apparently she had done the same with Leon that I had done with Jill, "Don't sent anybody. Leon will drop me according to his convenience and that's three day from now."

"Kiddo, I am not dead yet I am coming to take you", I said.

"You don't have to, I know there are lots of work and responsibility there for you two so take care of it because I am not around to help you plus Claire shouldn't feel lonely at her engagement ceremony", she said.

"She's already feeling lonely without you, we all are", I told her.

"I know that's why I want you two to be there, I would be there before the wedding", she replied, "Don't argue bro and give the phone to Jill."

_**(Jill's POV)**_

Chris gave the phone to me, "Hello, Kate?"

"Jill, please listen to me. I know you guys want me there but I am fine really. Leon is here with me and I would be there with him before Claire's Wedding", she said and I got what she was saying maybe she would try to make Leon show up for Claire's Wedding.

"You're not trying to…", I began.

"I am saying that only", she said, "Apologize to Claire on my behalf and tell her that I'll call her later and I'll be getting her the best Wedding present ever and for now go get ready for the engagement ceremony."

"Ok Kiddo be safe", I said and disconnected and then we straight away went to Claire and told her about Kate wellness and I gave her the message which Kate asked me to and we got back to our cheery mood, not fully but at least that much which could not mess the mood of the party.

* * *

_**(Leon's POV)**_

Kate handed me back the cell phone and I pocketed it, "You're taking me to California", she said sighing and my gaze drifted to our hands. She was holding my hand tightly and she hadn't left it for even a moment. Again my fingers began to feel the back of her hand, "Are you here?", she asked.

"I was just thinking about Jill mommy and Chris daddy", I teased her.

"They treat me like a five-year-old that's why", she told me, "And don't you go making fun about it."

"Ok", I said giving up, "so what do you wanna do?"

"Eat", she replied sighing sadly.

"Let's go then", I said.

"Yeah", she said but didn't moved from my side.

"You've to get in the car first", I said.

"Yeah I was a bit lost", she said and moved towards the car but since she was holding my hand and I was holding hers she couldn't go further, she looked back at me and then both out gazes drifted to our hands and we let go of each other without saying a word and I felt as if I lost something. I rounded about my car to the driver seat and got in and Kate got in too and I started the engine and like before Shadow poked his head between the seats and barked.

"Do you take him wherever you go?", Kate asked rubbing behind his ears.

"Only if I go by car, since he doesn't stay with anyone else", I explained.

"How long have you been here?', she asked.

"Since Yesterday morning", I replied.

"You know Claire was very sad when you said No", she said looking at me.

"I figured", I said keeping my eyes on the road trying to avoid the situation.

"You said you'd be over with your work by day after tomorrow and the Wedding is on…", she was saying.

"I know the wedding is on Saturday but I have work ahead of me. Yes I would be free by day after tomorrow from here but it doesn't mean that I am free. I know you've to get back to Wedding and day after tomorrow is when I could manage it", I told her and waited for a moment before saying, "It would have been better if someone came to take you."

"I am sorry to bother you", she said and looked outside the car window, "Lend me some money I can go back on my own", she said after sometime still looking out the window, "that way I reach faster than any to the two alternatives you guys a putting in front of me."

"I didn't meant it that way", I said as she seemed a bit offended.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

'Gotcha', I thought happily as I tried to manipulate Leon, "But you sounded that way only. I was happy to see you here. Of all people the guy who showed up was you and now you speak as if I am a burden", I said still looking out of the window trying to get some crocodile tears for the show.

"You're not a burden, I was just pointing out an obvious thing that would have been better", Leon said.

"You're saying you're better off me?", I questioned looking back at him with teary eyes and he didn't said anything. I saw from the corners of my eyes that road was deserted not a single person or car was and took a risk and pulled the handbrake of the car and the car skidded to a halt and I thanked god mentally that nothing happened. I freed myself of seatbelt and got myself out of the car and walked away from him and wished that he would come after me.

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"Kate", I called going after her, guess I really hurt her by literally saying she was a burden, "Kate, listen to me", I caught up to her and got hold of her hand.

"Leave… leave me…", she said trying to get away from me.

"I'll drop you", I said.

"You don't have to… someone would do anything for a pretty girl like me", she said struggling.

"Do you have any idea what're you saying", I asked not letting go of her hand.

"Let go off me or I'll scream", she said trying very hard to get my grip loosened on her hand as she tried to open my fingers with her other hand, her nail were digging deep in my flesh and it was hurting but it was hurting more to see her like this, I pulled her in hug and held her tight.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

I didn't expected Leon to pull me in hug guess it looked too realistic, good for me, "I'll drop you to San Francisco. I'll, I promise", he said and he sounded as if he wanted to cry and I knew I overdid it but I never thought I'd see him hurt like this, my fake tears they just turned into real ones as I wrapped my arms around him and cried, "I am sorry for what I said. I can't go to Claire's Wedding please don't force me, please. I can't see your sister getting married, I just can't watch her go like this", he cried, yes he really cried.

"Why? ", I asked sobbing and feared the worst because maybe I knew the reason, I doubted it sometimes.

"Because I love her", he said.

"What!", I said pulling away from him and he was smiling.

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"Gotcha", I said, yes it took me a while before I realized that she was faking everything. It only occurred to me when I pulled her into a hug and she lost her form a bit and was shocked, instead of pushing me away or just standing there coldly. That's when I got into the mood and played the trick back on her.

"You idiot you almost scared me half to death", she said and jabbed me.

"You did the same", I said and she smiled, "By the way how do you get tears I never seem to do that and mom always saw through my acts."

"Shut up", she said, "I don't do this often."

"Yeah you don't enjoy emotionally blackmailing people you just want them bent to your wishes", I said moving back to car, "and you almost killed us by pulling the handbrake, I mean what were you thinking?"

"We wanted to see you at Claire's Wedding that's all. I mean what's your problem everyone wants it even your mother and you are acting like a jerk", Kate said crossing her arms not making a move.

"I already told you I can't see your sister getting married I love her", I joked looking for any damage to the car.

"Yeah and I love you", she said and it made me look back at her, for some reason I wanted her last three words to be true.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

Leon smiled, "Let's go", he said.

"Where?", I asked.

"There", he pointed to a restaurant and locked the car but kept the windows open since Shadow was in the car since we couldn't take him in the restaurant.

"Can't we take him in there, I mean you're President's favorite man", I said walking towards the restaurant.

"Yeah I do that sometimes when I want to have some fun", he replied.

"What do you mean?", I asked confused, what's with getting a dog in a restaurant have to do with having fun.

"Well Shadow hate crowed places", Leon said smiling, he seemed to do that lot lately smile like that, Jill was right if he would smile like that than somebody is ought to fall for him. Well it's not like he had less girls falling for him right now but he looked more handsome when he smiled.

"Ah… hah… this the reason", I said finally getting the reason and he looked at me confused, "This the reason why you don't want to go to Claire's Wedding because you don't like crowds but the reason is why?"

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"You figured out with Dog and Master are the same theory of yours", I asked Kate and shook my head in disbelief.

"Yep", she said, "Now tell me why you hate crowds. I mean being by President's side you must have to been seriously crowded areas, so what's the problem?"

"That's work I had to do that plus I always stay behind the curtains, I mean out of any sort of limelight and publicity and stay away from common people", I replied.

"So you're saying you're extraordinary then?", Kate asked.

"No, I didn't meant that. It's just that I don't feel right seeing huge crowds, I can't describe that feeling. I am not scared, it's not suffocating, it doesn't make me angry or anything this feeling it just makes me sad", I somehow tried to describe the situation, "and that happens more at functions like Weddings and family gatherings…", I was saying.

"You feel lonely; seeing other people with their loved ones reminds of the void in your life", Kate said to me looking at me as we got in the restaurant and we just stood there staring at each other.

"This way Sir", the manager said and broke our trance and we followed him.

"Did you had a booking?", Kate asked keeping her head down on the table, she seemed tired.

"No, the manager knows me as I am visiting here for the third time", I replied, "So what should I order for you?"

"Everything that's on menu", she said and then muttered, "I haven't eaten anything since morning."

"So what's your order Sir?", the waiter asked.

"Uh… one plate pasta for me and everything that's on the menu for the lady", I said to the waiter and he looked at Kate and she was looking at me shocked.

"Are you mad?", Kate said straightening and properly sitting facing me, "Get the Pasta for me too."

The waiter wrote down the order, "So you got everything Pasta for me and Pasta and every dish on the menu for the Lady", I asked the waiter and Kate hit me with the napkin but I caught it with just one hand the waiter and Kate gawked at me while I just smiled.

"That… that'll be all", Kate said to the waiter gaining back her composure.

Kate put her elbow on the table and supported her face with it and since we were sitting on a window side table she looked outside humming softly the same tune, I had heard her hum earlier when she had cut my bandage. She closed her eyes and after sometime she stopped humming the tune suddenly and backed away almost abruptly. She searched for something in her jeans' pockets and withdrew her cell and looked at it, 'Damn!', she cursed under her breath. Then she looked up at me, "Leon I need to make a call", she said.

"Sure, to Claire?", I asked giving her my cell phone.

"My boyfriend", she replied taking the cell phone. And then there were a quiet moment between us in which she sighed in frustration and stretched her hand to give back my phone.

"What happened?", I asked taking it back from her a bit hesitantly.

"I don't remember his number", she replied sadly.

"I can get you his number. It's that Matt guy, right?", I asked her searching for Hunnigan's number.

"You can! Really?", she asked happily.

"What sort of Agent I am if I am not able to get a simple contact number", I said smiling as Hunnigan picked up the phone.

"Hunnigan Speaking", she answered.

"Hunnigan can you find and give me the Agent Matthew's number the one who joined us recently?", I asked.

"I'll send it you by text message", she said, "but what would you give me return?"

"Anything that I can give you", I said not thinking about her question twice.

"Ok give me some time to check the records", she said and I disconnected.

"The number is on its way", I told Kate.

"You're really something", she said happily resuming her old position as she hummed happily until our dinner came and somewhere between our dinner Hunnigan sent Matt's number and Kate chatted with him for at least half an hour and only came back when my cell phone died down due to low battery.

"You talk too much", I told her as we walked back to the car seeing the no battery sign on my phone.

"I only talked 30 minutes, you know I can talk non-stop 5 hours on my cell phone", she said.

"Oh hello, stop bragging about your phone, my cell phone's battery was only one fourth when you called your brother, then I called, Hunnigan and then your stupid boyfriend", I argued a bit playfully.

"Don't call him stupid 'cause he isn't", she flared.

"Yeah you're right he just isn't stupid. He's stupid and coward too", I said.

"You….", she began but suddenly grabbed my right shoulder and I looked at her, "I broke my sandal's heel", she whined.

"Are you ok?", I asked out of concern.

"What's going to happen to me", she said, "but look, Matt gave them as a gift to me and how am I supposed to walk wearing these."

"Wait", I said and bent down.

"Leon, I need your support to stand", she said.

"Can you just remove you sandals for a bit", I asked.

"What are you gonna do", she said removing her sandals; "Ah… the ground is cold."

"This", I said as I broke the heel of her second sandal, "Now they're flats", I got up clapping off the dust from my hands.

"Nice thinking, smart", she said impressed.

"I know", I said smiling, we walked to the car and drove to the hotel where I was staying.

* * *

"No sir I am sorry we can only give you only one room, other are honeymoon suites", the manager said, when I asked him for two rooms, since I and Kate cannot stay in a single room.

"A room with two beds is ok too", I asked.

"I am afraid Sir but its tourists season, so there aren't any rooms available now", he replied and I was hearing this same line for the third time and Kate who was standing by my side laughed at this.

"This is the third time in the row", she said laughing, "I am sorry I wasn't laughing at you", she told the bewildered manager.

"Let's go somewhere else", I said and picked up my bag and Kate followed, we drove to the next Hotel and the number kept increasing and they only said one thing and Kate kept laughing more and more and now she had reached a state where she was continuously laughing.

"I am sorry", I heard it again and banged my head on the reception desk as Kate doubled up with the laughter.

"Le…", I was about to say.

"I know… I know…", she said laughing, I lead her out again and her laughs died down, "Uh… Leon."

"Yes?", I turned to look at her and she was hugging herself a bit.

"I was wondering, maybe we should take the room here", she said.

"You did hear what he said right? He said he can only give us one room with a single bed", I said.

"Yeah but at least he has a room, many didn't had it even and its getting cold out here, see", she breathed out and her warm breath turned into vapor, "We can stay in one room. I… I have no problem and I have total faith in you. Plus I am tired, I need a hot shower and good night sleep and I think you need them too."

"Yeah", I replied.

"So shall we go back and take the room then?", she asked and I nodded.

I got back took the only available room and made our way to it. I opened the door and entered. The first thing I did was put my phone to charger charging its battery while Kate checked out the room and bathroom, "This place is great", she said.

"I am glad you're happy princess", I said taking out my notebook and turning it on, so I could do a bit of my work. After all I was here to work.

"Great so you put your phone on charging. Can I call Claire?", Kate asked.

"Hmm…", I just said checking my mail.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

"Thanks", I said and called Claire immediately.

"Kate", she picked up even before I could hear the ring at this end.

"Were you waiting for my call sis? ", I asked.

"No, I just guessed. OF COURSE I WAS WAITING", she yelled loud on phone so that Leon looked up at me, "What in the hell were you thinking when you disconnected after talking to Jill and Chris. Am I not something you?"

"I know but I was and am making a call from Leon's cell, can't talk longer can I? And his phone even died when I was talking to Matt", I accidentally blurted out.

"What? You called him and you couldn't call me, Kate I am not talking to you, you know. Bye", she said but didn't disconnect.

"I am sorry but he was the only one who would be worried after you three if I went missing so I had to call him and once he starts his lovey-dovey chats I can't shrug him off", I told her.

"But you hate that", she said.

"Yeah but I love him, don't I", I told her, "anyways how's Bro and Jill?"

"They're fine and standing here, wants to chat but I ain't giving the phone to them since they already had their piece of cake", she told me.

"How was the engagement?", I asked.

"Boring without you", she said.

"What can I do Leon's a bit busy", I told her and looked at him and he was busy with his notebook, "Look I know you guys can come and get me anytime but think about it, maybe I can convince Leon to come there and even if he says no then he would definitely be dropping me there and then we won't let him go", I whispered this to her.

"You're a genius", she yelled loudly again and Leon again looked up at me and I just smiled at him.

"Don't yell, he's here", I whispered to her as Leon got back to his notebook shaking his head.

"What're you doing out that this hour", she asked and I could hear Chris yelling something but couldn't make it out, "Bro calm down… let her speak first", I heard Claire quieting Chris down.

"Don't tell this to Chris or he'll kill Leon", I said and looked at Leon who was looking at me at mention of his name, though the distance was too much but our eyes met and it made me blush and I seriously hoped that he didn't noticed it. He turned back to his notebook again I wondered whether he was listening this whole time.

"Kate are you there?", Claire voice snapped me out of everything.

"Yeah I was saying that don't tell Chris but we… Leon and I…", I bit my lower lip although I had suggested this and I didn't felt anything then but suddenly now when I was mentioning it to Claire I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"You What? Kate, look Chris is getting impatient here", Claire said with a tone which told it was Red alarm if I didn't tell her now.

"Well he and I are in the same room", I finally said it in one breath, very fast and softly, "Please don't tell Chris."

"So, you are having a late night dinner ok, ok", Claire said a bit loudly so that Chris can hear it, "You scared us Kate stop joking you idiot."

"Thanks Claire", I said.

"No problem, I know it's hard all by yourself", she said.

"Hmm… but don't you guys worry I'll call you daily and please keep Matt informed about me, not the whole thing just that I am fine and will be back soon", I said.

"Will do", she said happily.

"So talk to you later, goodnight", I said.

"Goodnight Kiddo", she said warmly and then some yelling was there, "Jill and Chris are wishing goodnight too."

"Yeah say goodnight to them too", I said and finally disconnected and looked at Leon he was typing something maybe an email or whatever and looked busy, he was really workaholic. I didn't disturb him and went straight to bathroom for hot shower.

_**(Leon's POV)**_

I hit the enter button and heard the bathroom door close and realized that Kate had gone to take shower. I stood up stretched a bit as I waited for my email's reply, and then the screen flashed that I had received a mail and I again got down to read it. It was a short briefing about the person whom I'll be meeting tomorrow morning; it was usually done so as to get a bit familiar for worst case scenario. I started unbuttoning my shirt as I read a four pages long word document about some Canadian Agent who was here as a representative of the Canada's President making sure if we were safe and reliable people and crap. I was down to the last button of my shirt when Kate called my name, "Leon!"

"What!", I yelled and sounded a bit annoyed, it happened always when I was disturbed when I was working.

"Get me a bathrobe, it's not in here", she said.

"Now where am I supposed to find that?", I asked.

"Look in the cupboard that's there, call the room service or something", she said.

"There's nothing here", I yelled as I opened the empty dresser simultaneously dialing for the room service.

"Room Service", the voice said, "May I help you?"

"Yeah we need bathrobe and towels in room 709", I said.

"We're on our way sir", the female on the phone said and disconnected.

"They are bringing it", I yelled to Kate.

"How much time will it take", she asked.

"Now how am I supposed to know that", I said to her and she didn't say anything afterwards and I paced in the room waiting for the room service.

I heard the knock and opened the door and there was lady with a trolley full of towels and bathrobes, she looked a bit shocked and I realized that she was staring at my chest since my shirt was unbuttoned, I cleared my throat and myself picked up a few towels and bathrobe that looked clean and said, "Thanks", and was about to close the door.

"Anything else sir, the Room Service staff would be leaving soon", she asked still dazed to see my body.

"Uh… No… ", I said and closed the door.

"Are they here yet?", Kate asked.

"Yes, here take", I said moving towards the bathroom.

"Give", she said and held her hand out and I handed her the towels and bathrobe and she took it and closed the door. I got my bag on the bed and opened it and then she called again, "Leon, uh… there's a problem."

"What?", I asked turning as the bathroom door clicked open.

"I… I… don't have clothes to wear", she said stepping out wearing a bathrobe blushing red and I couldn't help and was dazed to see that, "I… uh… sort of… saved…", she tried to say something and I looked away from her sexy form before any dirty thoughts filled my mind well they were already flowing in my mind.

"You can have this", I randomly picked up a pair of clothes and gave it to her without even looking at her.

"Too heavy to sleep in", she said.

"What about this", I said handing her a buttoned down white cotton Shirt."

"Too much transparent", she said and I couldn't help but imagine.

'Control yourself Kennedy', I tried to stay calm.

"Can I have a look?", she said moving to my side.

"Sure", I said and she rummaged in my bag and I stole a look at her.

"How about these two", she asked holding up a loose T-shirt and my pajamas.

"Take them if you're comfortable", I said putting the rest of the clothes back.

"These look like your PJ won't you need them now?", she asked holding up the pajama.

"Well I have an extra pair", I said showing her the extra pajama I had, I had accidentally brought two but who'd thought it was needed.

"I'll just go and put them on", she said going back to the bathroom.

I threw my shirt back in the bag and pulled the pajamas and then tried to put everything back in the bag and closed it and set it back down and then I heard her laughing, "What happened?", I asked her.

"Look at this", she said walking out laughing, the T-shirt was drooping over her one shoulder and pants were a bit long and the whole dress was extremely loose.

"It's a bit bigger for you", I said smiling.

"Its huge", she commented laughing, "What do you wear extra extra large?"

"You do know men and women sizes are different", I asked her.

"Yes but isn't it too big", she said and broke out laughing again, "Plus this is so loose that it keeps slipping off my waist downwards", after she had said that her pajamas fell to floor luckily my T-shirt was too long that it reached down till her knees, otherwise she won't be able to laugh the way she was laughing now.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

I was laughing at the way I must have looked in Leon's clothes. Although it was loose to me but I knew it must have been loose to him too yet the fact about the size of these clothes and how I must have been looking in them was making me laugh. Leon was a bit annoyed about it so I tried to say, "Don't… ", then all happened fast as Leon grabbed me by shoulder and pinned me down on bed and climbed on top of me.

He wasn't wearing any shirt just his pajamas, exposing his hot upper torso, on his left shoulder was what it seemed to be a long time healed bullet wound. I stopped laughing and we both stared at each other for a moment as my breathing became faster. I grabbed his strong arms, "Leon I feel…", I began.

"Me too", he spoke.

"My breathing, it's getting faster", I told him.

"Mine too", he replied.

"My heart its pounding like mad", I said staring deep in his sky blue eyes, he didn't said anything but took my hand and kept it over his heart and I could feel it beating like mad too, it was like our heart were beating in a bit of rhythm.

"I just wanna… ", Leon said as he bent and I closed my eyes. For a couple of moments I just felt his breath on me and then all lifted away, his warm breath, his weight and then I felt a weight shift on the bed and heard Leon laughing and opened my eyes.

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"You… you should have looked at your face when I got closer", I said laughing rolling on the bed.

"Shut up, you scared me", she said getting herself in sitting position and hitting me softly.

"But it was fun", I told her still laughing.

"Stop pulling your stupid jokes", she said annoyed at me.

"Oh my god I am gonna die laughing", I said holding my stomach.

"Shut up and go sleep", Kate said pulling the blanket over her but I still laughed, "Stop it Leon", she said a bit angrily and I decided to stop finally, "Go sleep."

"Won't you let me sleep with you", I asked joking, "Its cold."

"NO, go sleep on the couch", she said seriously not getting my joke, "There are two blankets take one."

"Why should I exactly I am paying for this room", I argued still joking.

"Stop joking you moron", she said grabbing my nose smiling.

"I can't breathe let go", I said slapping her hand off, "Damn you, I am gonna get every penny that I am spending on you from your brother and also charge him for making me sleep me on couch", I moved towards the couch.

"Like I am gonna let him give you anything", she replied settling herself on the bed inside the blanket, "Here take this", she tossed a pillow rolled in a blanket towards me and I dodged just in time.

"Were you trying to hit me?", I asked although I knew she was.

"Yes", she replied lying down on the bed and switching off the bedside lamps, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight", I said to her getting back to my work.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

I watched Leon still working on his notebook, he was working like a bee and he didn't even knew that I was watching him from the bed. I looked at the time it was almost 3:00 in the morning, he was still working without coffee. He would occasionally sit back and relax for a bit and then again get back to work. His expressions were unreadable at that moment; he looked more professional than ever. The way he was arguing with me about sleeping on the bed, it seemed that he was a heavy sleeper but if you could see him now you would say he hardly sleeps. The night he saved me it was 2:00 in the morning and he was back from work as he told me that day. It made me wonder, 'Does this guy do anything else except work', I thought.

"Leon", I called to him finally.

"Yeah sweetheart", he said not looking at me and it was clear from his tone that he knew I was watching him all this time.

"When are you going to sleep", I asked sitting up.

"In a while honey", he replied typing something.

"Stop it, I can't sleep with you making so much noise", I acted a bit annoyed.

"Really?", he said looking up and flipped his notebook shut, "I thought you were enjoying seeing me work."

"Shut up I already have a boyfriend", I snapped.

"It doesn't mean you can't look at other, does it?", he said keeping the pillow and his head on the pillow and pulling on the blanket on himself and I threw a pillow and he caught it and put it under his head, "Thanks needed it."

"Moron", I called him.

"You shouldn't call your real name out loud", he said keeping his back towards me, "Goodnight."

"Hey wait were you waiting for me to tell you to sleep", I asked as he agreed immediately.

"Maybe, now don't disturb me I have a meeting tomorrow morning", he replied.

"Like I was the one making ruckus on my notebook", I said, he didn't said anything and I looked at him for moment then got back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading, hope you enjoyed every bit, even if not then I hope that you didn't hated it either. Just give me a review about what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to all my readers and very special thanks to my Reviewers **Yuzuru Renge, Mercenary Nemesis and Deep Shadowz** for taking out time to review and tell me how they found this story. Sorry for the delay in Updating, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters appeared in this story, they belong to Capcom.

* * *

**Day 1 with Leon S. Kennedy**

_**(Kate's POV)**_

I woke up when Shadow licked me up, "Good Morning Shadow", I mumbled, then stretched, yawned and looked around a bit. I closed my eyes again, took a deep breath and pulled my hands out of the blanket and reached for my watch which was on the side table and looked at the time. It was a little over 7:10 AM, "Time to get up", I muttered and sat up and looked around Leon was nowhere. I mean I thought he would at least get up after me. I got off the bed and knocked at the bathroom, "Leon are you in there?", I asked and when no answer came I slowly pushed open the door but there was no one in the bathroom, "Where'd he go so early in the morning?", I mumbled sitting back on the bed and I noticed that both the blankets were on me last night. I looked where Leon was sleeping there were pillows there but no blanket. It meant he put the blanket on me sometime in my sleep, 'but it was impossible I am a light sleeper', I thought, 'when did he wake up', I grabbed my watch again to confirm the time and there was a note under Leon's cell phone.

I picked it up read it

_Kate_

_I am going to work and leaving my phone to you. I know you must want to call your family. I can't say when I'll be back, so don't expect me to show up soon. If you want to call me well you can't do that since my cell phone is with you. Feel free to order anything and eat I'll add it to the money I am asking your brother to look after you._

_The smart and handsome_

_Leon._

"Jerk", I muttered and picked up the pen lying close by the note and childishly struck off 'and' and added a couple of insulting adjective with 'smart and handsome' and went off to have a shower.

After having a shower I called Claire and seemed like they all were waiting for my call only. I told them that Leon had left me alone in the hotel and they all were quiet mad about him leaving me alone but then again he can't take me with himself on a professional meeting can he? Claire asked me for Leon's number which we haven't exchanged in past two calls and since he was an Agent he had private number and it didn't showed on caller ID of a cell phone and we still didn't exchanged it now since he was away and I never asked or bothered to know his number. After talking to them for an hour which they had extended because their talks just won't end with me and well they had too much love to give it to me but I had to call Matt too so I told them I'll call them later and give them Leon's new number.

And then I called Matt and told him I was safe and sound and he told me that he was missing me and was lonely. He kept repeating this thing and he wanted to come and get me, being an Agent he could do that unlike an idiot light brown haired agent who has left me alone here but since I was trying to make Leon show up on Claire's Wedding it cannot happen so I declined his offer and made up a lie that Chris would know if he came to meet me and then we both will be dead. I talked 15 minutes or so with him and then it was all over.

I had been left alone many times but this time was different, since I was like a princess who was locked up in a room. I couldn't go anywhere since my clothes were drying and I was currently literally naked well not exactly I was wearing a bathrobe but I cannot go anywhere wearing bathrobe, if I wanted not to be in LA's news. I let myself drop on the bed and stared at the ceiling and Shadow jumped up on the bed and sat near me and kept his head on my stomach. It reminded me that I was hungry too but you see I can't call room service to see me like this. I stroked Shadow and he just yawned and it tickled me and I laughed and said, "Your master is so bad he left both of us alone here to die."

Shadow lifted his head and barked, "See you know better he always leaves you alone", I said and he shook his head as if he understood me and I was surprised, "Are you understanding me?", I asked and it nodded, "My God what did Agent Kennedy gave you?", I said and it barked and I laughed, "Let's sleep we don't have anything to do", I said to him and he got down from bed and headed for the door and started whining and scratching the floor and I just couldn't seemed to understand what was happening. He barked and whined loudly wagging its tail and just then the door opened and Leon appeared.

"Hey boy had a nice day with Kate?", he asked getting in the room closing the door behind him and looked at me and the fact hit me that I was in just a loosely tied bathrobe and he was staring at my chest and I screamed and we both panicked and he turned to go out again and I ran for the bathroom door. As I opened the bathroom door Leon bumped against the main door and fell to the ground and I couldn't decide whether I should put on clothes first or go to his aid.

I hurriedly put my clothes and ran to him finally bending kneeling down to him, "Oh my god are you ok?", I asked as saw him holding his head.

"Where am I?", he said.

"Stop Joking", I scolded.

"Stop asking stupid Questions then, do I look like I am ok", he said, "I think I broke my nose."

"Let me have a look", I said helping him sit, "Its fine I think you bumped too hard."

"Yes I bumped too hard. I know and it's all because of you", he said.

"Me? Don't you know how to knock", I asked.

"You're the one roaming in the loose bathrobe", he argued.

"I wasn't, my clothes they were wet and they still are", I told him, "and it's itchy too."

"But they look dry", he said it on purpose.

"I am not talking about these clothes you idiot", I growled at him.

"So which clothes are you talking about?", he asked stroking Shadow grinning mischievously and acting dumb.

"You idiot", I grabbed him by collar and pulled him close to my face.

_**(Leon's POV)**_

Kate's sudden movement caught me off guard and we were currently so close that I was having that feeling all over again. We stared at each other and I took in her every detail, her eyes as blue as oceans, her lips red like a rose, I could see every line or curve on her face, we were so close. She was doing the same, I know, I somehow knew. She left my collar and her hand moved to my face and I wanted to lean myself into it wanted to give myself to the warmth that radiated off her but instead I grabbed her hand and pulled it away and said, "Let's get you some clothes", I got up but she didn't she just stared at the floor.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

'I… why can't I stop myself, doing stupid things always making him mad', I thought helplessly. When I pulled him closer, I again read the same feeling of pain in his eyes and I just wanted to ease some of it and I just couldn't stop myself and wanted to comfort him. My hand it moved on its own to a faint scar on his cheek and he just pulled my hand away and got up which said he was mad at me.

"Kate, what happened? Let's move", he said opening the door.

"Yeah", I replied getting up and following him out of the room. We walked out of the hotel and waited till the valet brought Leon's car, we got in and he drove somewhere.

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"This is a good place to buy whatever you like", I told Kate as I took her to the famous shopping district of LA.

"I only need two pairs of clothes", she replied bluntly.

"Here take this and buy whatever you like", I said giving her my credit card.

"You aren't coming?", she asked I couldn't seem to answer that, "it's ok", she said taking the card from me and getting out of the car and Shadow got out with her too. This was the first time he did that, leave me alone like this.

"Do me favor take Shadow with you", I said and she nodded, "When you're done Shadow will find me", I told her and she walked away and I watched her till she disappeared in the crowd, "Take care of my love Shadow", I muttered to no one as I rested my head on the back of the seat and closed my eyes and let the pain take over me.

It didn't took me long to realize that I loved her. But I can't tell her this, of all people she was the last whom I wanted to get hurt because of me. I cannot give her time and love that she deserves, plus she didn't loved me. I could see she was concerned about me but she didn't love me. Nobody did, nobody can love a man with a heart of rock, can they. But in actually in that shell of hard rock there was the crumpled pieces of my broken heart. I never let anyone see it, not even mum.

But Kate somehow saw that, she looked through all that I knew, she knew but she didn't understand. She wanted to comfort me always but I had lots of people to do that for me but I actually needed to mend my broken heart; someone who was able to piece together each and every part of my heart with love. My heart always tends to heal a bit in her presence and then shattered a million pieces when she was away. It wanted and needed her I know but I cannot give someone so much delicate as Kate to my heart. She would get hurt trying to piece together the glass heart I had and I cannot let that happen, I'll die before letting that happen. I won't let her love me, I won't ever.

I don't have anything but pain in my miserable life and I cannot give her anything but that, I don't deserve something that's so delicate and she don't deserve something twisted as me and I am thinking I won't let her love me maybe she won't even consider me for that. But it really hurts when I just let her go like that, it really hurts not be with her and it kills me thinking she don't love me and I can't love her.

* * *

_**(Kate's POV)**_

I got out of the shop after getting myself some lingerie. I decided to buy that first why I don't know. Leon wasn't with me and I was not feeling good. I for some reason wanted him to be with me. It was not the matter of loneliness or something but it seemed he needed my presence more than I did his.

Too many times I had looked inside the empty shell people called his heart and all I found was a broken heart and whenever I tried to mend it a little bit he would stop me even before I could touch those pieces which were actually his heart. He wasn't cold; I knew I had felt his warmth, his protectiveness. He was no more different than rest of us just that he had pretty twisted way to show he cared and twisted mind that even after knowing what he needed made him run away from the very thing and even after knowing what he feared made him go after that thing. I mean he should stop doing that to himself and the people around him, especially me. I don't know what sort of people he met before, what happened to him and why he's like that but I wanted to change that.

Only if somehow I knew what he wanted, I would love to give it all he wanted, 'I promise to myself Leon S. Kennedy I'll mend that broken heart even if you don't want me to, I'll myself go and get the only thing you want in the whole world', I thought looking at Shadow. Then all of sudden his ear perked up and he ran away in the crowd, "Shadow", I called as I hurried after him, 'What am I gonna tell Leon if something happens to him, hell how am I suppose to find Leon to tell him anything', I thought again. Looking and searching in the crowd for Shadow and then I felt his warmth, Leon's warmth right behind me and turned and he was standing there with Shadow at his feet.

"Thought you might need help carrying shopping bags", he said smiling.

"You called him didn't you", I asked him.

"How exactly am I suppose to find you without him", he replied with a smirk on his face.

"You weren't this cocky a moment ago", I said as we started walking.

"So what did you got yourself", he said eyeing the shopping bags.

"Nothing that concerns you", I replied hoping he would understand.

"C'mon tell me", he asked getting what I meant.

"Shut up", I snapped at him.

"Only if you show me how you would look in those", he said pointing at the shopping bags.

"Kennedy I am gonna beat the hell outta of you", I said glaring at him.

"Oh someone is desperate", he said teasingly.

"Yeah that I can see", I said referring to him.

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"I was just kidding", I said to Kate. Why was I walking here with her when I decided to run? Well the explanation was simple she was my responsibility. Also because it was hard to teach anything to this stupid heart which was madly in love with her.

"Really if I was someone else they would have yelled and called for police", she said giggling.

"So will you show me then?", I asked getting really close to her and just then somebody pushed me from behind our lips met in a clumsy kiss and we fell to the ground with me on top of Kate, it was little before that we hit the ground that I put my hand behind Kate's head so that she won't get hurt.

"Young people these days", I heard a elderly woman say who was passing by and we both pulled away at the same time.

"Yuck", we both said at the same time, even though the kiss was brief and was the most fantastic kiss of my life I still said, "Yuck, now I have to wash my mouth."

"Eeeeeeww… it feels so bad, yuck brr….", Kate said as if she had eaten something very distasteful, "It was horrible."

"Like you're the one to say that", I said getting up and dusting off myself, "Need help", I said and gave my hand to Kate and she took it and I pulled her without too much effort.

"Thanks", she said dusting off herself.

"Where to?", I asked.

"Umm…", she looked around, "That place seems good", she said pointing at a store and we got there and she bought a night dress and two dresses with a little help from me, "Now all I need to do is get out of these wet clothes", she said as I paid for the clothes.

"Back to hotel?", I asked.

"No I'll just use a dressing room here", she replied.

"I'll get my car", I told her.

"As you wish", she said moving towards the dressing rooms.

I got back to my car and drove it back to the front of the shop and waited for her. Then I heard a tap at the side seat window and looked and it was Kate, she asked me to open the door and I did and she got in, "Wow", the word just slipped out of my mouth as I admired her in pretty light yellow and white colored dress which went down till her knees.

"Thank you", she said smiling closing the door, "Where to now?"

"Anywhere you'd like to go", I said starting the engine.

"San Francisco", she replied.

"You know I can't take you there", I told her, "Well not now."

"I know but it wouldn't hurt to ask", she said smiling.

"Did you get yourself sandals?", I asked as I spotted a footwear store.

"No", she replied and I pulled in front of the store, "You don't…"

"It's my money", I said and got out of the car.

"Leon these are just fine, I can live with them a few more days", she said getting out too.

"You are getting a pair of sandals now", I said pulling her by her hand into the shop. After too much persuasion she bought herself a pair of stilettos.

"You don't have to do that", she said once we got out.

"Don't worry I am gonna bill Chris for that", I joked and she just smiled.

"Oh my god", she gasped and almost ran to a boutique across the road and I followed, "this so pretty", she said looking at a pretty black cocktail dress on display, "2000$, its robbery. I don't want this crap. Let's go", she said and pulled me back to the car and we drove back to hotel.

* * *

_**(Kate's POV)**_

"For a change let me sleep on the couch today", I said as we got back to our room after having dinner at the hotel's Restaurant.

"I can sleep on the couch", Leon said as I went inside the bathroom to pull on my newly bought nightdress, which wasn't anything like I had, I just bought it keeping in mind that it was Leon's money plus I am staying with him.

"I said I am sleeping on the couch tonight", I yelled from inside the bathroom.

"I slept there yesterday and I'll sleep there tonight", he yelled back.

"You're the one paying for this room and I don't want too many favors so just sleep on the bed, get it", I said getting out of the bathroom.

"It's no problem you see I am used to sleep on couch half the time when I am in home I fell asleep on the couch loads of time since I find it too tiring to walk all the way to bedroom", he said.

"If you won't sleep on the bed then I am sleeping on floor", I threatened him, "And I am not joking."

"Ok, ok", he said raising his hands in defeat, "I'll sleep on the bed."

"Yay", I said hugging him and then taking one of the blanket and pillows to the couch, "Goodnight", I said lying down on the couch to get some sleep.

"Goodnight", Leon said a bit softer than usual maybe he wasn't too much happy with this sleeping arrangement but he was already doing too much for me.

'I… I can't sleep', I thought, 'it's too cold'; I pulled my legs to my body for warmth. It was freezing cold in here than there on the bed. I spent I think past an hour or so trying to get warmth so I could sleep, but my condition was worse now. I was shivering head to toe and my body was getting numb. I couldn't help but wonder how Leon slept here last night, if I tried to sleep here than I would freeze to death. It was really so cold, it felt like I was buried in snow.

I tried to think about something warm but it didn't helped, 'God its freezing', I thought again and then felt a bit warm and then I felt as if I was being lifted up and I opened my eyes and Leon was carrying me in his arms and it was his body heat I was getting now, "Leon what're you doing?", I asked afraid of his sudden action a bit.

"You don't belong here", he said shaking his head and he walked to the bed and put me down and covered me with a second blanket and then he started to move back to where I don't know.

"Leon wait", I said grabbing hold of his arm.

"You need something", he asked looking back concerned.

"Don't go, it's cold in there", I only said and I didn't knew what I was suggesting I mean if he doesn't go there he certainly can't sleep on the floor and he definitely can't sleep with me, can he? He looked at me and we both were speechless, there was nothing to say. I sat up as he too sat by me, I got close to him and wrapped my arms around him, "This bed its big enough for both of us, I won't tell anyone", I whispered in his ear and backed away and scooted to make enough space for him. He pushed the blankets aside and got in and we lie down together facing each other.

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"Are you scared?", I asked noticing she was shivering more than when she was on the couch. I couldn't see her like that if I had left her like that for little while she would not be talking to me right now.

"Yes", she replied stuttering and it was not because she was cold.

"Why?", I asked even though I knew why.

"You know Why", she answered smiling nervously.

"I won't do anything to you", I assured her.

"But still…", she said and kept her hand between us.

I took hold of her hand and she gasped as I kissed it, "Sleep soundly", I said, "I am going", I was about move away from her.

"Stop", she stopped me by holding my hand, "I am not scared anymore"; she was crying, tears streaming down her face.

I smiled, "Then why are you crying", I asked wiping her tears away and she cried more, "I am not going anywhere", I told her lying down again on the bed and she lied down too.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, neither did I wanted Leon to go nor I wasn't comfortable with the fact that we were sharing a same bed, under the same blanket; he was half naked and my body was still cold a bit. We were holding each other's hand, staring at each other's face looking deep into each other's eyes, exchanging so much without saying anything. I was still shivering head to toe not because I was cold; it was out of the fact that I was scared he might do something although he assured me he won't do anything and I knew he won't lay finger on me but I was scared. I didn't knew how long this went on and when in between he fell asleep and his grip loosened on my hand and I finally let go off him drifting to sleep myself.

* * *

A/N: Thanks once again for reading. I apologize for any type of inconvenience. Please leave a Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry guys for keeping you wait for so long, I got a bit lazy but I won't take too much time now. Thanks to all my readers and a crap load of thanks to my reviewers _**Yuzuru Renge, Mercenary Nemesis, xX-LadyPersoN-Xx and Deep Shadowz,**_thanks for sharing your views with me and telling me how you found the story. Enjoy the chapter now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its Characters they belong to Capcom.

* * *

**Day 2**

_**(Kate's POV)**_

When I woke up in the morning Leon wasn't there by my side. I looked around and found him on the couch. I sighed and covered his half naked body with the two blankets he had left on me. He stirred a bit because of the light coming from the glass window, so I pulled the curtains to make him comfortable. I stood next to him thinking when exactly he left the bed to sleep on this couch but I can't help it now, can I? So I moved to get myself a shower and Leon grabbed my hand and I looked back at him, he was still sleeping and it was out of a mere reflex I guess. I bent down and got myself released from his grip and stared at him for a bit. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep and it made me smile.

I got up and headed for the bathroom to have a bubble bath. After a peaceful hour of bath I got out pulled the clothes I got myself yesterday and looked at myself in the mirror for a while, growing up with Redfields has never made me love cosmetics and all but I wasn't a tomboy as Claire since I stayed away at dorms with too many girly friends of mine and Claire was more attached to Chris so she was bit rough and tough kind and I was just an ordinary average girl somewhere in between.

I got out and Leon was awake and reading the newspaper, I wondered where he got it from. He didn't even notice me from behind his paper and I saw all his work material was out too. His notebook on the coffee table, his phone lying nearby and he had already got out his clothes for today and maybe he was waiting for me to get out so he could have his turn of bath or shower.

"Good morning!", I said cheerfully so as to get his attention and he bent his paper and looked at me for a bit and it felt like he was sort of checking me out.

"Morning", he replied folding his paper and getting up; he was waiting for me to come out.

"You going somewhere?", I asked, as far as I knew he had a meeting in the evening after which he would be dropping me off to California.

"Yeah Hunnigan wants to tell me something about tonight party", he replied taking his clothes.

"Party?", I said confused wasn't he supposed to go to this meeting he talked about.

"Well all this time we it was seminar between various countries' Agents and President about something some world concerned issue, all those save environment thing", he replied.

"It's happening here in LA won't DC be the right place to have them", I asked.

"Well the seminar was going to be held in January and all the agents were here on a sort of training", he replied.

"What training you guys watched James Bond movies here", I asked I mean his training could wait couldn't it.

"Not exactly we were here on friendly grounds, met other countries' agents talk and plan about the senators, ambassadors and Presidents' Security", he told me.

"But still won't that place should be DC?", I asked thinking that he was lying.

"Hey When I know the answer I'll tell you why they held it here, I don't know, I was just following orders", he replied a bit… no, a lot frustrated from my questions and he was right to put it like that, I mean I am not his wife asking him questions like that, hell I am not even his girlfriend.

I didn't asked him anything after that and he didn't bothered himself with my silence and went straight for the shower, it seemed he was in a bad mood for some reason. I dried my hair and called for room service and asked for some breakfast for us. It took them fifteen minutes and I was setting the breakfast at the coffee table and just then Leon's phone buzzed. I didn't knew what to do so I picked it up thinking it might be important, "Hello?", I answered.

"Who's this, where's Leon", a female asked and I took her to be Miss Hunnigan.

"He's in the shower, if you have any message…", I was saying.

"Just tell him to call Ingrid", she said and disconnected and just then the bathroom door opened and Leon got out.

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"Breakfast's ready", Kate called and I looked at her, she looked extremely gorgeous sitting behind the coffee table ready with what looked like breakfast, "I hope you'll have breakfast", she said pouring coffee in the cups and the view could be called Angelic. I slowly made my way to her and sat by her side. My towel was still around my neck on my shoulder she gave me coffee, "Your girlfriend called I suppose", she told me as I sipped my coffee and it made me spat it out, "What happened is it too hot?"

"My Girlfriend?", I asked looking confused.

"What's her name", she tried to remember, "Ah… yes Ingrid."

"She's not my girlfriend", I told her bluntly picking up my phone, "Ingrid is Hunnigan's first name."

"Oh I see so she not your girlfriend then?", Kate asked as I dialed Hunnigan's number.

"Its Hunnigan you stupid, how can that damn, arrogant bitch be my girlfriend", I almost yelled out of frustration.

"Thank you Kennedy", Hunnigan's cold voice came from my phone and I just realized that I just shouted that in her ear.

"I didn't meant you", I told her.

"Now I am confirmed", she said coldly and I looked at Kate she was about to laugh, "Meet me at 11:00 at that café where we met here first", she disconnected and Kate's laughter filled the whole room. I looked at her and she was keeping cushion at her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"You can laugh out louder at me", I said to her shaking my head for acting so stupidly.

"I am done and I am sorry. I really thought Hunnigan was your girlfriend", she said, "here finish your coffee", she handed me the cup and I took it while she buttered the toasts, "I know toasts are not fancy enough for you agents but I like them it…", her voice trailed off with the wind blowing from the open window and I wondered if that's what it feels like to have a normal life, to have someone who cares for you, laugh at you, tell smallest of their needs, likes and dislikes. Is that how it feels to have a 'WIFE', the stupid thought made me smile and Kate said, "Oh shit I wish my phone wasn't dead, you look so cute when you smile. It makes me wanna kiss you."

"Then kiss me", I said a bit commandingly leaning close.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

I was a bit taken aback and shocked as hell when he said that and I didn't thought he would lean in for the kiss, 'Is he trying to make fun of me again', I thought thinking about his first reaction, he made faces and yelled a big YUCK in the middle of street. Well I did that too but I didn't meant it that way, I enjoyed that kiss even if that was a bit clumsy and unexpected but seeing him move closer and closer made my heart race again and I couldn't figure it out why it happened when he got close, 'Guess there is only one way to find out.'

I smiled as I saw Kate stopping to back away from me as she submitted to me to let her kiss her. I cannot tell how happy I am that she agreed, 'But wait didn't you wanted to be as away from her as possible' my inner conscience hit me and I backed and she looked puzzled at me, "You idiot what were you trying to do there?", she asked and suddenly grabbed me by my collar, "Get one thing straight Kennedy if try to do anything funny then you won't be able to say anything", she said threateningly.

"You won't lay a scratch on me", I said relaxing back but what relaxing my manly instincts were still running wild since I had inhaled too much of her scent.

"Yeah but Chris, Jill and Claire will", she said laughing.

"Oh so now you'll you're big brother and sister. Uh…huh… Leon is teasing me", I mocked.

"Shut up", she said and got up when there was a knock and the room service staff member had come to take the plates, "I felt like she was glaring at me", Kate said once she was gone and then again we talked about trivial stuff, I sometime teased her and she sometime made fool of me and then there was a call from Ingrid reminding me that I had to meet her now. I never realized how time passed away with Kate.

"Shit I totally forgot about her", Leon cursed when his phone rang, "Come with me", he held me by hand and dragged me out to his car and people were giving us curious looks as I was asking him to stop doing that and that I can walk. He hurried drove to somewhere and man he was reckless and I felt like this was my last car ride and I was almost glad that we made it safely to a café. We got out he said that he is going to meet Hunnigan while he asked me to look out Shadow.

"Hey I am not your servant", I yelled to him as he left me alone with Shadow, "Idiot", I muttered to myself and followed him inside the café. I looked around and spotted him in a far end corner; I walked there with Shadow and took a seat close to his table while he talked to his Hunnigan.

"Isn't that your dog?", Hunnigan asked Leon when I passed by.

"Well no, Shadow is at hotel", he replied, I mean she knows I am staying with him, didn't I picked the phone when she called duh!

"Well who was the girl that picked up my call in the morning?", she asked.

"Just an acquaintance", he replied.

'An acquaintance?', I thought and wanted to rip him apart, I mean now I am just an acquaintance.

"For the party tonight", Hunnigan began.

"Yeah you wanted to tell me something", he said stealing a look at me and I glared at him.

"Yeah if you don't have anybody to go with you then I can come with you", she said keeping her hand on Leon's hand.

'That bitch', I cursed her and hit her with a paper ball and she looked around for culprit and I pretended as if I was not there.

"No thanks Hunnigan I have someone going with me", he said, "But I really appreciated it."

'Liar, you're happy that you are already going with someone', I said to him mentally, 'Wait, wait who is he going with, that damn idiot.'

"So I'll leave you then", Hunnigan said getting up.

"Is this why you called?", Leon asked.

"Well yes, I needed a date and who could be better than you", she said, "See you later hon."

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"See you later hon", I looked sideways as Kate mocked Hunnigan's professional tone, "Is that the reason she called you here?"

"Yes, well you can't deny the fact I am one of the most handsome Agent in this country", I replied.

"Woah other people must have look really bad for you to look so good", she joked.

"Like you're the one to talk", I said casually leaning on my chair.

The bell of café rang as somebody entered and Kate looked back, "They serve ice-cream. I am gonna have one go get me", she sort of commanded.

"What do you think I am your personal assistant", I asked.

"Ok I'll go and get it", she said getting up and stood near the counter. The fan there blew her hair so she pulled them to one side and exposed her sexy back, cause her dress was literally backless cause there were strings instead of a zip, "She definitely know how to get men restless for her', I thought not taking my eyes off her beautiful back.

Then the bell rang again a few men who seemed to be bikers came in through the door, 'This is not good', I thought as they spotted Kate and they too were lost in her beauty. Staring at her perversely and she didn't have a clue. Then they moved to either side of her, "Shadow go make sure she doesn't get hurt", I said to Shadow and he looked at me yawned and lied down and I knew he was pretending to sleep, "Shadow go", I commanded but he didn't heeded it.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

'Shit wrong time', I cursed as the two men stood on either side and stared at me. It felt so disgusting and I was having Goosebumps from their filthy look, "Excuse me how long is it gonna take?", I asked the lady over the counter.

"Just a moment ma'am", she said.

'Can't you hurry up you idiot', I mentally scolded. Since she wasn't doing anything but chatting on phone. I mean if she was taking an order on phone then I can understand but it looked like she was having an argument with her boyfriend about some other girl. I felt a bit cold and rubbed my bare arms a bit and then felt a kiss being placed on my back and then on my cheek, "Hey honey how long are you gonna take", Leon said holding me by waist, covering me with himself and I understood exactly what he was trying to do but still I never would have allowed him to kiss me like this for whatever reason plus he was literally hugging me from behind, it was too much and he was taking advantage of this situation but the weirdest most thing was that I wasn't feeling mad about it but there was this shy and nervous feeling, the same feeling which I got whenever he came close; my heart beating fast, my breathing getting ten folds. This warm feeling of melting in his arms, giving myself to him forgetting everything; it was really weird.

"Just act with me a bit", I whispered to Kate and kissed her cheek again.

"Give me one good reason", she asked getting a bit annoyed by the proximity.

"'Cause there are too many, I can't fight them plus. I can't take my guns out here", I replied.

"Excuse me, get me that ice-cream I asked, fast", Kate said rapping on the counter. She waited a bit and then whispered, "Let go off me you idiot."

"You are saying as if I am liking it", I told her; her divine scent was making me a bit anxious about her too. The fact is I am loving it.

"I know you're liking it since you're pulling me closer by each second", she breathed and then I placed a kiss passionately and from the corners of my eyes I saw her eyes close as my lips touched her smooth skin.

"Here's your ice-cream ma'am", the lady at the counter said to Kate envying her for some reason.

"Thank you", I thanked the girl half-heartedly as for some reason she was glaring at me. Leon let go off me finally and Shadow came running towards.

"Now you're coming", Leon muttered under his breath to Shadow and maybe he had tried to sent Shadow at first, this dog, he had an IQ level of a human.

And next all happened so fast as one of the men that had their eyes on me grabbed my hand and the ice cream that I was holding fell to ground and believe me I was slow to react to this as Leon had grabbed the man's hand in a fraction of second as if it was mere reflex to him, "You had all the fun punk", the man said as his grip tightened on my hand.

"The fun is just about to start buddy", Leon said smiling angrily for some reason and I got my answer as there was a small crack of breaking the wrist bone of the man and punch followed that, "Stay back", he pulled me by arm behind his back.

"You picked fight with wrong people", a huge man said stepping in the fight and his breath was awful.

"Sorry but you just picked the wrong girl to mess with", Leon quipped back.

"Leon, are you mad just look at his size", I said to him, I was sort of hiding myself behind him for some reason I felt safe there.

"Listen to the girl she's pretty damn smart", the man said, "We're dangerous."

"Yeah and I am President of US", Leon said.

"Leon I am warning you, don't get yourself in this fight", I warned him.

"Don't you trust me?", he asked seriously.

I smiled, I should have known he was fighting for my sake, "I trust you more than my life", I told him.

"Then sit back and watch the show. Shadow will give you company", he said smiling back and there was boyish features on his face.

I stepped back and then one of the men lunged at him and he just took advantage of his speed and caught him by his hand threw him aside. What's next don't ask me, the manager of the store came running shouting something and then ran back as a chair flew past him which was actually meant for Leon, 'A kick, a punch, a spin kick, two cans of salt, four cans of pepper, a bottle of sauce and two bottles of mustard and now a soda can' I counted as Leon was using all these thing to fight or more of play with the men. They desperately tried to hit him and he was making a fool of them by throwing distracting things like pepper which would make them sneeze constantly, sauce and mustard at their face which would make their eyes burn like hell, all this seemed so funny. The whole place was a mess when everything was over.

Leon walked to the counter where the girl who served ice-cream was hiding, "A chocolate ice-cream please", he said to her.

"Yes", she stuttered a bit too impressed by him as she hurriedly filled the cone.

"I am sorry for the damage", he said and pulled out his wallet and took out a $5.

'Is he mad?', I thought. I mean the thing the only thing he left unbroken was the owner, the girl, me and Shadow; since the rest panicked and ran away in the process.

"Don't worry these guys will pay for damage, won't you?', he asked the fallen leader and he just nodded, "Good. Thanks for the ice-cream", he said taking the ice-cream from the girl and walked towards me holding the ice-cream.

I stood up from my place and dust myself off and waited for him as he brought ice-cream for me. He was at an arm's length now but he didn't stopped and moved out which really took me by surprise. I followed after him with Shadow at my feet, "Hey give me that", I said literally lunging for the ice-cream.

"Why should I?", he asked holding it away from me.

"You brought it for me now give it to me", I said trying to make futile attempts to get the ice cream.

"Who said I brought it for you, I brought it for myself", he said finally keeping his hand within my reach and I decided to have that ice-cream no matter what and bent forward so I could eat it and then he would have to give me that, little that we both knew that we both did the same and then our tongues licked the ice-creams that were on each other's lips and we backed away a bit, just enough so we could look at each other a bit.

_**(Leon's POV)**_

We looked at each other, saw through each other's eyes and I don't know what made me and I don't know what made Kate too but we bent again to get a chunk of the ice-cream again and this time I tasted her lower lip and she tasted my upper lip, 'Man this ice-cream really tastes awesome', I thought and these short, small and sweet kisses dawned my reason as I wanted them more but I can't, I shouldn't, I mustn't encourage her.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

I sensed something and before I could figure what it was I got my answer as those sweet little pleasure I was having eating this so delicious ice-cream ended when Leon dropped it to the ground and there was again this some sort of expression on his face which told that he was mad. I mean what is there to be mad weren't you too doing the same a little while ago, you are out in open and then you raise up a barrier in an instant and act like jerk. Be honest with me for once, I am getting the feeling you're hiding something.

"Let's head back", he said and started walking towards his car and I followed.

"Is something bothering you?", I asked as we walked back.

"It's nothing", he replied sighing.

"Then there's definitely something", I said.

"Kate", he warned me of his bad mood. We didn't exchange too many words after that and went straight to the hotel.

"Leon I have to talk to my family, they must be waiting for my call", I told him indirectly asking for his phone.

"Here", Leon said handing me the phone.

"Thanks", I thanked taking the phone from him and searched for Claire number as I watched him walk towards the room door, "Where are you going?", I asked him as he opened the door.

"I have some business, be back after sometime. Don't worry Shadow will keep you company", he said walking out not even looking at me closing the door after him. I took a deep breath and dialed Claire number.

"What took you so long?", Claire said.

"Oh Leon went out for some time with his phone", I told her which wasn't the actual reason well I didn't remembered to call them and the odd thing was that even when Chris has asked not to call those two, I at least called one of them every day, I just couldn't control myself from calling them but spending a few days with Leon had definitely made me forget that I had to call them.

"So give me his number", it was Chris this time.

"He won't give that to me", I told him.

"Why?", he almost yelled at phone.

"He says that if we knew his number than we would bother him by calling him every second asking him to attend Claire marriage, actually he addressed only me that time when I asked, "Now give it back to Claire, I wanna talk to my sister."

"Yeah, yeah here", I heard Chris scowling as he passed the phone to Claire.

"Hey Sis is Leon treating you nice?', she asked.

"Yeah I am fine, he said he would be bringing me after tonight's official party that means I would be home by tomorrow evening", I told her happily.

"Yay", she yelled happily.

"Look you guys be prepared by the evening to hold him ok", I said to her.

"Don't worry, once he comes here he won't be able to leave", Claire said.

"How's Matt?", I asked her biting my lower lip.

"What would happen to him", Claire said a bit uninterested in Matt.

"Are you hiding something", I asked as she sounded a bit annoyed at Matt too.

"I'll talk to you when you get back", she said, "Right now Jill is waiting."

"Hey sweetie how are you?", Jill asked.

"I am fine", I told her sighing.

"Kate you sound a bit gloomy", she paused and then spoke again, "Did Kennedy did anything to you?", she asked concerned about me a bit, "Claire told me everything about the conditions you're living in."

"You didn't mentioned it to Chris, did you?", I asked forgetting everything.

"Don't worry Kiddo, he is too busy with everything and we know he always takes time to worry about you", she said still concerned, "But if something happened you can tell me and your brother, he would definitely kill Kennedy for hurting you."

"No, nothing happened. It's just that I have been a bit too long away from you guys like this", I said not hiding the pain and sadness in my voice anymore, "Plus I am forgetting every little thing about you guys, like calling you an all. I want to get back as fast as possible."

"Just one more day Kiddo, you'll be home and when you get back you won't even remember that you were away from us", she said and I knew she was smiling her warm smile thinking which made me smile too, "Ok now talk to your restless brother."

"Hey Kiddo", Chris almost yelled as Jill passed the phone to him, "Get back quickly honey; I am having trouble alone."

"So want me back so I can work huh?", I asked, "Then I won't be coming back."  
"Like you have any other place to go", he commented confidently.

"Is that so", I said more confidently than him.

"What do you mean Kiddo", he said getting worried as his happy-go-lucky act failed. I know it was taking him too much effort for not coming and getting me straight away.

"I miss you bro", I told him sighing.

"I am coming to get you right now", he said and I heard Jill and Claire saying no to him as I said a no to him too. Then I spend another half an hour convincing Chris that I am ok and that he doesn't need to get me just yet.

I disconnected the call and just then Leon got in with two shopping bags which raised my curiosity. He walked straight to me and sat by side and I turned towards him so that we were facing each other, "Uh", we both said at once, "Ok you go first", again we said together and then before we could say something together again I kept my hand on his mouth, "You say first", I said removing my hand from his mouth and he was smiling.

"Remember the party I told you about the one which is tonight", he said.

"I know… and don't worry I can stay alone", I told him relaxing and leaning against the arm of the loveseat.

"Actually I wanted you to go with me", he said seriously, so seriously that I felt like we were two teenagers in High School and he was asking me for the School Dance.

"What?", I almost screamed in shock, "I mean you can't be serious right?", I asked although I knew he wasn't joking.

"I am serious", he said as a matter of factly.

"Why?", I wasn't expecting this question myself and almost didn't believed I asked that.

"Because I want you go with me", he said and there was line of sadness on his face.

"I… I am sorry but I don't have a dress for the occasion", I said to him. I didn't knew why I was feeling happy and sad at the same time without even realizing why I was having this mix of emotions.

"I got you this", he said giving me a shopping bag. His confidence for some reason was replaced by sadness.

"What is it?", I asked looking inside the bag withdrawing a big box from inside.

"Well open it and see for yourself", he said smiling weakly and I felt so excited about it, there was this feeling joy I couldn't describe. It was like… like… 'like my boyfriend was giving me a surprise on my birthday', I thought and smiled at him as I lifted off the cover of the box revealing the same beautiful black dress that I saw the other day. It was just my size, seductive and sexy black, the kind which gave a flirty look and enhanced the curves of one's body. I would have asked Leon to buy it for me but it was 2000$ dress.

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"Leon I… I can't have it", Kate said shoving back the dress in the box, "It's too much expensive."

"It's a gift from my side", I told her the moment she set her eyes on that dress, I wanted to buy that just because there was this sparkle in her eyes when she saw that dress but when she saw that its price she became sad, I know she wanted it. So I got it and yes there was the same expression that I saw that day, which always seems to get best of me.

"It's too much expensive for a gift", she said shoving it back.

"Please Kate, take it. I got it for you", I said, "Please, you don't have to go with me to have this dress."

"Leon", she only said looking at me as she tried to read something.

"Just take it", I said grabbing hold of her hand, "Please."

Leon left my hands as he got up and moved away from me and I felt like crying, for the first time I realized that I had hurt him. I looked at the beautiful dress and to Leon who was standing in the centre of the room thinking of something, "Ok I got the dress, but you do know I don't have matching shoes", I said to him and he turned back to look at me and he smiled.

"So you'll go then?", he asked walking back to his previous seat.

"Not if I haven't got matching shoes", I said to him.

"I know you'd say that", he said withdrawing another box from the second shopping bag, "That's why I brought these", he opened the box and reveal a gorgeous pair of sandals that would go perfectly with the dress.

"I must say you have a fine eye for women's Fashion", I said taking the high heeled sandals from him and trying them on, "What do you know they're just my size too."

* * *

A/N: Thanks once again for reading and sorry for any inconvenience that you had while reading this chapter. Tell me how you found this chapter by leaving your Reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Thanks to all the readers and a lot more thanks to Reviewers _**Yuzuru Renge and Mercenary Nemesis**_ for sharing their views about the last chapter. Sorry for keep you all waiting, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, they all belong to Capcom.

* * *

**Breaking Promises**

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"Kate I'll be in the lobby ok", I yelled to Kate as I zipped my bag up.

"It would just take me a minute", she yelled from the bathroom.

"Take as much time as you like, I am not in a hurry. I am just informing you just in case if you came out when I went downstairs", I told her.

"Ok, uh… Leon there are couple of my clothes on the bed. Can you keep them in your bag; I'll take them later", she said to me.

"Ok", I said to her and did what she told me and yelled again, "Leaving Shadow with you ok."

"Yeah", she answered and I exited through the door.

I went to the reception and checked out of the hotel but informing that Kate was still in the room; didn't want them to lock her up; and then asked one of the valets to get me my car while I waited for them to get it. Once he got that I loaded my bag in the trunk. Then I heard footsteps and felt someone's presence and looked sideways and spotted Kate. She was looking gorgeous, she moved to my side with Shadow at her heel, she smiled at me and I smiled too.

"It's cold out here", she said opening her shawl and wrapping it around herself.

"I was about to say the opposite", I told her smiling.

"What do you mean", she asked confused and I pointed behind her and she turned to see almost every male were giving her a second look and some were just dazed by her beauty.

"So shall we go now", I asked clearing my throat.

"Yes", she said and got inside the car.

I drove to the place and parked the car in place which was reserved for me. Me and Kate got out at the same time and we started to walk to main area where the party was held, "Aren't you forgetting something?", I turned back at Kate's word and saw her standing, "Well", she spoke again crossing her arms over her chest and waited and I understood what she meant and I walked to her and gave her my arm and she took it wrapping an arm around it, "This place is great", she commented as we got in the party.

"I am happy that you liked it", I said.

"You're saying as if you organized everything", she said rolling her eyes.

"Your new girlfriend Kennedy", I turned around and saw one of my colleagues.

It made me look at Kate and she nodded slightly telling me she was ok with it, "Who have you came with, then?", I asked him.

"Some woman from work", he replied, "Been to the restroom I guess. Won't you introduce me to the lady?"

"This is Kathleen and Kate he's Greg from work", I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you", he said taking Kate's hand and before he could do anything I got it released from his grip.

"I think we should be going", I said and walked away from him.

"You seemed pretty mad at the guy", Kate said.

"He's one of the most perverted agent around here", he replied, "Stay away from him."

"Aren't you forgetting you're not my real boyfriend", she said to me smiling.

"I am just warning you", I said smiling too, "As if I want to be your boyfriend."

"Is that so", she said, "then why did you brought me here."

"Well I would have felt bad if I would have left you all alone there and came here partying with Hunnigan", I replied and we spent next few hours chatting and I introduced her to some of people at work and currently we were sitting away from everyone commenting at other people of how funny they behaved or looked.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

I looked at Leon he was looking at the people on the dance floor, dancing on disco beats and it was quiet funny seeing people wearing formal clothing dancing to fast music, he looked at me suddenly and I smiled at him, "Wanna dance?", he asked as the music changed to slow and the lights were dimmed.

"Ok but don't step on my foot", I said taking his hand and rising from my seat. He led me to the dance floor and I placed my hand on his shoulder and he put his hand on my waist and began dancing slowly. I raised my head to look into his sky blue eyes and he was looking at me only.

"Funny I was about to say the same too", he said smiling, "You look beautiful tonight", he complimented and said it so softly that it was barely audible above the music.

"Finally you noticed", I said sighing deeply.

"I was noting it all along", he replied and just then somebody bumped into us and I was pushed into Leon's arms. They apologized and we said it was ok. Then I felt Leon's finger at my exposed back and we both looked at each other. We continued the dance but there were no exchange of words; my all attention was on Leon and maybe his attention was on me.

As the song neared its end, Leon took my hand and spin me around once and next his both hands were on my waist, mine around his shoulders and my head was on his chest listening to his raised beat syncing it with mine. Giving myself to him, lost somewhere with him, I don't know what this feeling was but it was intense. My breathing rose a bit again maybe because my heart was beating ten folds. I moved a bit closer to him holding him tight in my arms, why I was getting this feeling from him of all the people. I softly placed a kiss on his chest and I didn't even know if he felt it or not. Now we weren't dancing, we were just holding each other, rocking each other until the song ended.

When the song ended we pulled away from each other and looked at each other and smiled, "Let's go back", Leon said smiling hiding something but I didn't asked.

"Yeah", I replied smiling and we walked out and hurried towards his car. He removed his coat and loosened his tie and I read sadness in his eyes. And got my answer as he didn't drove back to hotel, "Where are we going?", I asked just to confirm.

"San Francisco", he replied taking the highway, "We'll reach there by morning."

"That's impossible…", I said and realization struck, "You are not going to drive all night are you?"

"Yes I am", he replied smiling.

"But Why?", I asked him and I was shocked 'cause I was sounding a bit sad.

"Because I already told you I don't have time and plus I have to get back to DC too", he answered.

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"Sorry for bothering you for so long", Kate said which made me look at her.

"Did I said something wrong?", I asked her trying to concentrate both on road and her at the same time.

"No not at all you've been so helpful for past couple of days, I just couldn't thank you enough", she replied and she seemed a bit gloomy.

"You're not happy for some reason?", I couldn't help but ask.

"No it's not like that I am just tired that's all", she said sighing.

"Why don't you take a nap then", I said to her and she nodded and rested her head on the seat and tried to sleep and one could really tell that she was really too much tired because she fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes.

I covered Kate with a shawl and drove to the destination thinking about our relationship which had grown from hardly anything to something special. I never wanted to be on this road and yet I was travelling by this path just because of her. I never wanted to Kate to know about my feelings but by staying with me she came to know about them. But I cannot allow this anymore, cannot allow her to fall in love with me and cannot see her getting hurt because of me. But something told me it was already too late, she was too close to make out everything and the only thing that was remaining to do was for me to move back and that's what I am going to do now. I am gonna move back and away from her.

* * *

_**(Kate's POV)**_

The moment Leon asked me to sleep and I closed my eyes I went straight to dreamland chasing after a mysterious figure whom I loved, it's been really long since I had this childish dream. I opened my eyes and found Leon staring at me, "Am I sleep talking?", I mumbled and he shook his head and I realized that we were already in San Francisco, in the same Hotel that I and Claire booked for the Wedding, "When did we get here?", I asked straightening myself.

He looked at his watch, "Fifteen minutes to be precise", he replied and there was something in his voice that said he was sad for some reason.

"Why didn't you woke me up?", I asked.

"If I had done that then you'd have left and…", he didn't completed his sentence. We stared at each other a bit, "you should be going now", he said faking a smile after some time.

"We should be going", I said, "You're coming with me."

"You know I can't come", he replied.

"I know you can, everything is over c'mon, I told Claire that you'd be coming with me", I said grabbing his hand.

"I know that and that's why I am saying that I can't go", he actually admitted that he hadn't have any plans from the beginning.

"That's settled then you are coming", I emphasized, "And I am not getting out of this car until you say yes."

"Ok I'll go with you", Leon said without giving it a much thought and I was truly happy that he decided to stay.

"Let's get out then", I said and unbuckled my seat belt as he too did the same and we both opened the car doors at the same time.

I got out and closed my eyes breathing and feeling the early morning air and then I heard a car engine and I looked back and saw that Leon had already reversed his car and I tried to stop him by calling his name but he didn't listened and drove away, "Damn you!", I cursed. I never thought he would ditch me like this.

"Kate?", I heard somebody call my name and I turned and saw Claire, we smiled at each other and hugged a little too long, "Great to see you sis", she said pulling away.

"Same here", I told her smiling.

"Where's Leon?", she asked all excited.

"Oh… uh… he just went away", I told her feeling a mixture of feelings right now, "I am sorry I wasn't able to stop him."

"It's not your fault", Claire said, "Your dress looks pretty", she changed the topic as we started walking inside.

"Leon bought it for yesterday's party", I told her and our chat were occupied by the usual stuff and Claire led me to Chris and Jill.

As expected, Chris and Jill were more than happy to see me; Chris almost squeezed me to death. After all his questions about my well being were finished I was finally allowed to have a shower.

"Kate, this dress looks really expensive", Jill said taking a closer look at the dress once I was out of the bath.

"Yeah it is", I told her, "It's too much expensive."

"Did you ask for it?", Claire asked.

"No actually he got down and bought it himself. He wanted to take me to this official party of his, so he prepared beforehand", I told them, "And he straightaway drove from that party to here."

"So he did leave you here", Claire said.

"Didn't I told you", I said.

"I thought like your boyfriend, he must have left you some distance away", she told me.

"No, he didn't wanted to come for some reason", I told her, "Said he had some official work", I lied. I myself didn't knew what the actual reason was but if I see him next time, I swear I'll beat him hard for lying to me and making me lie because of him.

"He's too clever; he didn't even gave us his number otherwise we would have nagged him to come here like Ingrid Hunnigan", Jill said jokingly.

"Yeah like I planned it earlier", I said lying down on the bed.

"Are you tired?", Claire asked concerned.

"No, I was… ", I didn't knew what this feeling was but I could say I was a bit gloomy.

"Hey, hey, hey forget about everything", Jill said climbing next to me and Claire followed and I opened one of my eyes to have a look at them and their eyes were full of excitement.

"How was it?", Claire asked.

"How was What?", I asked back confused, they both were excited as if I was back from a date.

"Spending two whole days with Leon", she replied.

"Alone in a single room", Jill continued.

"Hey he was out most of the time", I snapped.

"So you're mad at him for doing that", Claire said giggling.

"Shut up, it's nothing like that", I said sitting up.

"Then tell us how was it like", Jill said.

"You too, I mean I knew Claire would ask something this stupid but I never thought you would be doing same", I said to Jill.

"Cut the crap and tell us, what happened?", Jill said keeping a pillow on her lap.

"Yeah tell us what happened when you two were together and when he bought that dress for you", Claire said.

"He bought that dress by himself when I was talking to you guys yesterday", I told them.

"I must say he has an excellent eye", Jill said.

"Hey he hasn't got any, he only bought it 'cause I showed interest in this dress when we were walking down the street the other day", I told her.

"So he got this dress just because you wanted it, hmm…. Interesting", Claire said.

"What? No, he bought it because he wanted me to take to this party of his", I told her.

"Why you of all people?", Jill asked.

"I don't know ask him", I said tired of this teasing.

"Why are you getting so frustrated about it", Claire said giggling.

"Yeah you're behaving as a girlfriend whose boyfriend has left her for no reason", Jill said.

"And you are thinking too much", I said getting off the bed, "Spending two days won't make me fall in love with him not when half of the time he spent working."

"So he didn't took you to any places?", Claire said lying on her stomach holding herself up by her elbows as I took out a set of clothes.

"No", I replied but he did take me out so said again, "It wasn't anything like date."

"So he did took you out", Jill said literally jumping off the bed hurrying to me.

"Why are you interested?", I asked her suspiciously, "What're you two getting at?" Both of them said nothing and just looked at each other maybe deciding maybe who would say it first at the same time asking each other to break the news, "I am going to see Matt", I said when they didn't said anything and headed to the bathroom to change.

* * *

_**(Leon's POV)**_

I splashed water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I should be heading home right about now back to DC and I was here in California, for what reason I didn't know. I wasn't feeling well but I wasn't sick also. My hand drifted to a faint lipstick mark on my shirt and I immediately felt warm. I rested my hands on either side of the sink and closed my eyes, 'What is happening to me' I asked myself.

_Don't you know_, it replied back.

"I have to go back", I muttered and walked back to the room in which I was currently in and picked up my phone and called Hunnigan.

"Hey Leon", she said friendly.

"I was wondering if you could arrange for me to get back to DC", I asked even though I knew she would be more than happy to.

"Yeah sure, it says… you're in SF", she sort of asked.

"Had to drop my friend here", I told her.

"Ok then get to airport. I suppose you've your car and dog with you", she said.

"Yeah", I replied and disconnected and sighed heavily.

"No problem I'll arrange private plane to carry you", she said.

"Thanks", I said disconnecting the phone.

Shadow jumped on the couch by my side and sat resting his head on my lap, "Don't tell me you want me to go back", I said to him and he whined a bit, "You saw her right, she is different than everyone; she can't stay with me. I don't wanna hurt her anymore Shadow even if it hurts me more than anything to stay away from her."

* * *

_**(Kate's POV)**_

"Kate", I turned and spotted Matt and he jogged towards me, "Finally I missed you so much", he said hugging me tightly.

"Yeah me too", I said returning the hug.

"So what happened? Where were you? I mean your Sis never told me anything just that you were ok and fine", he said pulling away.

"Well I had some work in LA didn't I tell you back then", I told him.

"Oh yeah but what sort of work", he asked again.

"Well I was left behind because of you", I snapped a bit angrily and then realized my mistake, "I am sorry, I didn't meant that it's just I am a bit stressed from the journey."

"It's ok I understand", he said and took me in his arms again and strangely I wasn't liking it even a bit, I almost hated it. I pushed him a bit, "Kate what the…", he said a bit irritated but didn't left me.

"Matt, leave me or I'll scream", I said and couldn't believe that I said it.

"What?", he said shocked leaving me, "You seem in a bad mood."

"I want to stay alone for a bit", I said to him.

He shrugged and said, "As you wish", he said and walked away.

I breathed out heavily and sat on a bench nearby, "Kiddo, what are you doing here?", I looked up and saw Chris standing but I didn't replied, "Mind if I sit here", I shook my head and he sat beside me and he leaned back on the bench and relaxed a bit, "So did Kennedy said anything to you?", he asked finally and seriously as well.

"No", I replied.

"Oh I see so that's the problem huh", he muttered loudly.

"Why are you asking all this?", I asked.

"No I and the others just figured that you're a bit lost since you came here", he replied, "Maybe Jill and Claire tried to get things out by their indirect method but let me ask straight forward Kiddo, What's the problem?"

"Promise me one thing first", I said to him.

"Anything", he said smiling.

"You'll beat Leon to hell when you see him next", I said to him.

"Sure love to beat anyone for your sake just tell me who is it", he said smiling widely.

"So why are you so mad at him", Jill said joining us with Claire.

"Well that idiot said that he would come and the moment I got out he ran away leaving me here", I told them.

"So you are telling me he hasn't got any work", Claire asked.

"Most probably", I said, "I mean can't he ditch his work for once."

"Well he doesn't do that for anyone and I would really like to meet the one who can make him do that", Jill said.

"Anyways let's go shopping", Claire said and pulled me up by hand and we went for shopping. Although all the shopping was done but we still roamed SF's street just because Claire and Jill wanted to cheer me up and they succeeded too. It was very late when we got back since if you take Jill along with you for Shopping she's bound to buy a load of things. I got back in my room which I was sharing with Claire and currently she was out being all lovey-dovey with Eric and I was all by myself, since it was really late and Jill and Chris were off to sleep.

I looked at my cell and it said Matt called a couple of times but I can't call him now since it was 12:00 in the morning. I looked at my phone and for some reason I was reminded of the King of idiots Leon and I searched for his number although I knew he changed it but even though I searched for it and came across his home phone number and dialed it for some reason.

* * *

_**(Leon's POV)**_

The time I got home it was really very late, the moment I opened the door Shadow walked towards his bed and made himself comfortable and dozed off and I made my way to my bedroom. I kept my bag at the bed's foot and walked towards my dresser to get my pajamas and then decided to get it from my bag and opened it and searched for them in there and came across Kate's clothes which made me forget everything, "Kate", I breathed seeing it wanting to cry.

Just then my phone rang once and the answering machine played my message and then a long beep and then a long silence, "You idiot, how… how dare you leave me behind like that. I am really mad Leon, wait till I get back I am gonna burn you alive you get me", Kate yelled on the phone and then she paused for a few in which I slowly picked up the phone being careful that she doesn't know I picked it up, "You get back right now Mr. Leon Scott Kennedy or I won't talk to you ever; you get me", she stopped to catch her breath and then spoke again a bit softly this time, "I don't know why I called right now, why even I am calling you and I don't know whom I am more mad at you or… myself", she said calming down a bit, "Please Leon I am begging you please… please… come back", now it was clear that she very much sad because I left her back there without a good explanation, "Just come back for my sake", she didn't said anything after that and disconnected.

I left because I didn't wanted to hurt her and yes she was so mad that she won't ever talk to me if I didn't go, it was just what I wanted but then why I was feeling filthy like dirt. I knew it would be painful to run away from my feelings but the pain was unbearable when she wasn't happy maybe she did considered me more than a friend but she didn't loved me. I closed my eyes and tears streamed down my face as I listened to the dead tone and then Shadow whined a bit, "Guess we have to go back", I said to him and he barked happily; maybe it's time for me to get what I deserve.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading the chapter, hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. Sorry for any Inconvenience that you had while reading due my average writing skills. Please be kind and leave your Reviews and tell me how you found the chapter. **Wishing you all a Merry Christmas!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey Wish you all a Great New Year! Thanks for reading this story and supporting in the previous hope you keep me company this year too. A lot more thanks to my Reviewers _**Yuzuru Renge, Mercenary Nemesis, kawaiidemonneko and Deep Shadowz **_for taking out time to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its Characters, they belong to Capcom.

* * *

**The Return**

_**(Kate's POV)**_

I wasn't feeling really good and last night I did the stupidest thing ever calling Leon and begging for him to come back. What was I thinking really? It wasn't like me sticking my nose in someone else's business and what I said sounded like I was in desperate need of him? I hope he doesn't pay too much attention to that message and if he does then doesn't take it wrongly.

"Hey Kate how ya feeling today?", Matt said joining me.

"Better than yesterday", I told him.

"Means that I can hug you", he said and hugged me which I accepted this time.

"Kate", someone called angrily.

"Is it your brother?", Matt said looking around and I looked around too and next thing I knew Claire was pulling me up harshly up by my arm.

"Claire", I called in pain a bit, her grip was really painful.

"Come with me right now", she said trembling with anger and didn't waited for my answer and dragged me to the room.

"Claire what happened?" , I asked as she locked the door.

"I was searching for the right moment but you can't date that Matt guy, Kiddo", she flared.

"What? Why?", I asked shocked, Claire never, I mean never said no to me for anything.

"That guy is cheating on you, I… I don't have any proof for it until now but I saw him with other women here", Claire said trying desperately to make me believe that she wasn't lying.

"Claire it must be some misunderstanding", I said because I knew it she can't lie.

"No, it wasn't Jill saw him too", she said, "He was with another woman kissing and hugging."

"Matt loves me why would he…", I began.

"Chris caught him having sex with one of the women staff here", she screamed.

"Wha… What?", I mumbled.

"Look he had set his eyes on too many women, I saw him hugging but I ignored I mean you can hug anybody right it doesn't mean you love them but Jill saw him kissing but we still thought that may be the girl kissed him, it happens sometimes with good looking men; we just decided to tell you so you could ask him later but just yesterday Chris accidentally stumbled in a room where he was having sex", she paused and looked at me and walked towards me sat by my side, "I mean even if it was a mistake, it is not unforgiveable. Please Kate he's not the right guy please", she said crying.

_**(Claire's POV)**_

I never wanted to do this, I didn't wanted to be the one to tell her, well not like this but if I prolonged this then maybe I would have regretted not telling her earlier. I looked at Kate her expression it was unreadable and then she smiled and said, "Stupid me, I always go after the bad ones", and two huge tears rolled down her cheeks and I pulled her in a hug and she cried on me holding me tight. I cried too, how I could have not cried even though we weren't that much apart by age but still she was little sister, the one whom I loved more than myself. I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down it was not easy to wipe those tears away, never in my life I saw Kate take an emotional blow in a good way, it would always take her a day or two, weeks in some cases to get over with something.

There was a knock and then someone started banging door like mad and we pulled apart and looked at each other, "Chris", we both said at the same time.

"Claire, Kiddo, open the door Damn it", he screamed.

"I should better open it before he breaks it down", I said to Kate and got up and wiped my tears and Kate did the same, otherwise Chris would pick the whole hotel up on his head, "What?", I said opening the door.

"Get packed up now 'cause the groom's family invited every one of us and the guests to their big cottage or something", he told me and then hurried off away saying he had to tell others.

"Guess we have to start packing", Kate said and I nodded and the rest of the time that we had in hand were wasted as we packed everything and got down.

Chris didn't wanted to take any risk and leave anyone behind so he made Jill, Kate and me sit together and saw us off with all our luggage and called once he was out of the hotel. I was sitting in the middle and Jill and Kate were on the either side of me and we tried constantly to talk with Kate but she kept staring out of the window and just nodded, shook her head or hummed to give response. Right before we had to take off she called her insolent boyfriend and just broke up well she tried to do it as politely as she could but he didn't take it in a right manner and Chris eventually found out and beat him to crap. He only stopped when Kate begged him crying and he only stopped so she won't cry. One thing that can be considered good was that he promised Kate that he would get best of the guys that is around for her, at least he got ready to get Kate married.

Jill looked at me and we both looked at Kate and sighed. The only one thing we wanted was for Kate to bounce back happily from this situation and I really hope she gets over with it soon; otherwise we all will be in bad mood.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

"Kate, we're here", Claire said and I looked at her, "this is it this the so called Guest house but it is able to accommodate all the guests, it's a big hotel in itself."

"Hmm… ", I said as the car stopped and we got out.

I looked at the big area Eric's family really were too much rich to have this place. There was a big garden extending on either side of this path on which and the big house stood in front of me. It was breathtaking but it didn't appear the same to me, well not right now.

"Kiddo help me here", Chris yelled to me and I looked at him, "Come here and help me now you are here help me get these things off."

"Coming", I just said to him and didn't know if he heard it or not and then I spent a few minutes helping him up and down, "Urgh…. Chris don't do anything please just go and I'll handle everything here."

"Ok", he said shrugging and went away and for some reason I felt he wanted me to say that and anyways it kept me busy and my mind off Matt.

"Hey", someone said standing behind me and I turned to look at him and it was Eric's big brother Joseph, "Need some help."

"No, I'll manage", I said to him.

"Hey c'mon are you still mad at me for that night", he said, "C'mon let's make it a fresh start. I am Joseph Kingsley nice to meet you."

"Kathleen Cornor", I just said, "That's my suitcase keep it here, I'll take it myself", I said to one of the servants that were helping us.

"Are you ignoring me?", Joseph asked.

"I am sorry but I have to work a bit please can we talk later", I said to him although I was almost finished but I didn't liked that guy.

"Ok", he said and looked around and spotted Chris, "Mr. Redfield", he called and joined him.

I went up to the room which again I was sharing with Claire and got myself changed, I didn't felt like eating dinner, "Why are you changing to those?", Claire asked getting in the room.

"Actually I was about to skip it, I am not feeling too well", I told her.

"C'mon you have to eat", she said and dragged me down to the big dining area where everybody was there and I spotted Jill and Chris with Joseph, laughing at his jokes. We took plates and I filled it not too much just to show that I was eating. I and Claire sat together and started eating and chatting a bit about random stuff it was not long before Eric came and took her away and I was left eating alone but it didn't bothered me, I wanted some time to myself.

"Can I join you?", a woman said and she looked familiar and then I recognized she was Eric's mum and nodded, "I wanted to talk to you. You see my son Joseph he has changed a lot after the little talk you two had at that dinner remember and I am extremely thankful to you for that. He is a changed and fine man because of you, I think he needed someone like you only…", she trailed off and continued talking about her son until I asked her permission to go to bed.

* * *

**_(Kate's POV)_**

I was currently sitting on a deserted garden area having some peaceful time the moment I got here the Kingsleys kept dropping me a hint that they want me in their family along with Claire. Chris and Jill were totally impressed by that fool Joseph in only one day and Claire didn't had a slightest idea what was going on, well Jill and Chris didn't had either but it was not long before Joseph's mother put this thought into action but until then I had every right to enjoy my peaceful life.

"Oh I didn't know you were here dear", I heard an old lady's voice and raised my head to see it was Leon's mum, another idiot.

"Oh I just wanted to read in peace", I said.

"Then I must leave you", she said walking away.

"No, no, it's no bother please join me", I said to her.

"Are you sure dear?", she asked smiling.

"Yes", I replied.

"Well then thank you", she said and sat by me and started knitting something.

"What are you knitting", I couldn't help but ask.

"A sweater dear", she replied.

"For Leon?", I asked again.

"Oh no dear he doesn't like sweaters", she replied, "It's for my grandson, my niece's son that is, I think Leon would never give me the pleasure of his wedding."

"Leon never told me about his cousins and family and why that idiot doesn't like sweaters", I asked yet again.

"Well he says that he wants something that would keep him warm all the time", she replied.

"Huh? What does that mean?", I asked incredibly again.

"I don't know myself, he's a bit shady don't you think", she asked.

"May be but he's a nice person in all", I said to her, "Weird but definitely a good person at heart. Anyways did you talked to him recently?"

"Yeah he called me in the morning asked how I was and all usual things and chatted a little more than I expected and said he has a surprise for me, I wonder what it is", the old lady said thinking, "He's really good at giving surprises. Well Claire told me that he was the one who brought you here."

"Yes, he did. He drove me all the way to here from LA in the night just because he had to get back to work on time", I told her.

"Yeah he's a total workaholic", his mother said.

"Even though he hates work", I said and read an expression of shock on his mother's face and then she smiled and we spent a little time chatting and then she took off saying that she didn't wanted to miss her favorite show.

I got back to my book smiling Leon's mother had really lifted my mood a bit. I wondered what he would be doing right now, "Working like hell probably", I muttered to myself.

"Hey can we talk?", Joseph appeared out of nowhere.

"No I am busy", I said getting up and hurrying away from the spot and spent an hour running away from him and his stupid mother and my annoyance meter was rising up and fast. I headed back to garden area and sat down under one of the Garden Gazebo which was laden with flowery wines and sighed out of relief and closed my eyes hoping that nobody finds me for another hour or so.

"Hey", I again heard the irritating word.

"How many time do I have to say get away from me", I said angrily grabbing the male's collar whom I took to be Joseph but surprisingly it was not him, it was Leon.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I am sorry for any mistakes that made the chapter a bit difficult to read. Although it's a bit late but have a **Great New Year! **Please be kind and leave a Review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I am grateful to all the readers and the Reviewers Mercenary Nemesis and Ark Everfield, for leaving their reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its Characters, they belong to Capcom.

* * *

_**The Choice**_

_**(Kate's POV)**_

"Surprised", he said smiling.

"I must be dreaming", I muttered to him.

"You are saying this because I am smiling or because I am here", he asked making himself comfortable by my side.

"Why are you here", I asked him.

"You called for me didn't you, you said you wanted me here", he replied as Shadow too sat by our foot.

"I have always wanted you here", I told him and I was really happy to see him.

"At first you wanted me here because everybody wanted but when you left your message you wanted me here", he replied and again it didn't make any sense I mean didn't the two things make same sense.

"What're you trying to suggest", I asked him suspiciously.

"You'll come to know eventually", he replied, "Anyways where's my mum and your family."

"You're telling you haven't met them", I asked.

"They even don't know I am here", he told me relaxing down, "the moment I got here Shadow made a run in your direction and of course I had to follow him otherwise it would have been too much trouble."

"What about your work", I asked.

"Ditched it for once", he replied.

"I really must be dreaming you ditching work that's unbelievable", I said to him surprised to hell.

"So you often dream about me?", he asked seriously.

"Hell no, I never ever dream about you this the first time", I told him.

"This means I am the only one dreaming about you", he said.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?", I asked shocked since the time he arrived he was trying to hit on me.

"May be I am", he replied smiling.

"Pinch me I really wanna know if I am dreaming or not", I said to him, "don't pinch too hard."

"Let's try something that won't hurt", he said sitting up again and before I could ask what, he kissed me; on cheek though and I for some reason slapped him but he only smiled and said, "I didn't need to know if I was dreaming."

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"Don't forget Chris is my brother", Kate said annoyed a bit by my kiss.

"As if I care", I said coolly, "He might be threat for your boyfriend but I am equally matched to his strength. It might not look that way but I definitely can take him on."

"I don't believe you", she said doubtfully.

"Want me to prove it to you?", I asked her.

"Do you want to die?", she asked surprised.

"No", I replied.

"Leon answer me seriously why are you here", she asked seriously now.

"Do I really have to answer that?", I asked.

"Yes", she said nodding.

"It's some personal business", I replied.

"You like to talk in circles don't you", she said smiling.

"Maybe", I replied smiling.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

My phone rang and I looked at it, it was Chris calling, "Yep bro", I answered taking up the call.

"Kiddo come right over, there's some important stuff that need to be dealt with", he said.

"Like what?", I asked not in a mood to help him at all I was too much tired of running away from the Kingsley idiots.

"There's an unknown car parked in here, it isn't Kingsley's and it isn't one that we booked and its right in the middle of the road we aren't able to take out any cars", he said.

"Wait bro", I said to him, "Did you came by car?", I asked Leon.

"Yep", he replied.

"Coming bro with the owner of that car", I said to him and before he could say anything I disconnected, "C'mon we have to move your car."

"Do I have to?", he said giving me a smirk looking at me sideways.

"Yes, get up", I said and tried to pull him up by his arm but he was too much heavy for me so I fell on him.

"Aw…", he screamed a bit, "You're heavy", he said as I got off him.

"You're the one to talk now get up and come with me", I said to him standing up.

"Oh ok", he said getting up dusting off himself and we walked where his car was parked chatting a bit, well not exactly I was trying to get why Leon showed up and he talked in circles dodging my questions.

"OH MY GOD", "Jill almost screamed when she saw Leon.

"I can't believe it", Claire said and ran and hugged Leon, "Leon its really you, thank you."

"Say something bro", I said to Chris because he was shocked to hell.

"Kennedy! He's here, my god I must be dreaming!", he said finally and we all started laughing.

"Where's my mum?", Leon asked.

"She's here", I said as I made my way with his mom towards him.

"Leon sweetie how're you?", his mum asked with teary eyes.

Leon hugged her, "I am fine mom", he replied.

"Glad to see you here", she said now crying.

"Hey why are you crying?", I said, "Look your son is here, didn't you wanted him here?"

"Thank you honey", she said to me and I just smiled at the old lady.

_**(Leon's POV)**_

"So it was your car, it did looked familiar since it was the same car in which you dropped Kate home that day", Chris said to me.

"That's strange way to remember somebody's car", I said to him.

"Well he won't be remembering it if you hadn't brought one of his sisters in it", I heard a male voice and turned and spotted John.

"John", I said and he hugged me.

"I knew you would come buddy", John said as if I was back from some war zone, "Redfield hand me that 1000$, I won."

"You guys bet on me", I said understanding why John was so happy to see me.

"Yeah always", John said.

"Yeah and you never let me win Kennedy", Chris flared a bit handing John a 1000$ dollars.

"Now who else it was whom I bet that he would come", John muttered to himself looking around pocketing the money.

"Hey", I heard Joseph.

"Don't you have anything else to do other than to bug me", Kate said.

"You're really funny, I like you", he said and Kate looked at him shocked.

"Move your car Kennedy", Chris yelled and I looked at him and then back at Kate and Joseph and they were gone, "Kennedy", he yelled again.

"Yeah, yeah", I said and drove my car to the designated parking.

After I was shown to my room, I showered and pulled on a comfortable track pants and was drying my head with the help of towel when my phone buzzed and I picked it, "Yeah Hunnigan?"

"Leon I don't understand why you moved back to DC when you had to move back to California", she flared on the phone.

"I have some personal business to take care of", I said to her.

"What about all the work here?", she sort of huffed on the phone.

"It'll have to wait till I get back I guess", I replied and before she could say anything I added, "I am on vacation so I'd appreciate if you don't bother me here in the name of work", with that I disconnected and sighed.

Just then my room door opened and Kate got in hurriedly closing it and keeping her ear against the door and then she relaxed and turned and looked at me and one could easily read a shocked expression on her face."What're you doing here?", she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing", I said smirking, "Since it's my room."

"I didn't know it was your room", she said crossing her arms.

"Then why you came?", I asked moving towards her.

"I didn't came, I was just running away from Joseph and his stupid mother", she replied stuttering a bit as I closed in on her.

"And you came to my room", I said keeping my hands on the door on her either side.

"It was an accident, I just randomly opened a door and if you cared that much why didn't you locked it", she said backing away as I still closed in on her and she kept her hand on my abs just so I could stop.

"You seem interested yourself", I said to her teasingly.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

"Get lost", I said to Leon, "Have you seen yourself in the mirror, you're no match for me."

"Is that so, how come you haven't withdrawn your hand then", he said smiling.

I blushed and withdrew my hand, "I was trying to stop you."

"How come you haven't screamed then?", he asked.

"I… I… ", I was a little lost at words; it never occurred to me that he would try to take advantage or anything.

"Do you wanna know why I came back?", he asked looking straight in my eyes.

"Yeah", I breathed as he closed the distance between us to mere inches.

"I came back because of you", he whispered and my breath became heavy and I closed my eyes as my heart pounded faster. I bit my lower lip and opened my eyes and found him still staring at me and he smiled and leaned even more closer and my attention was on his lips as they were about to touch mine.

_**(Leon's POV) **_

"Kennedy", Chris banged the room door just as my lips touched Kate's, it was so hard that Kate who was leaning on the door literally flew into my arms. I looked at her and she looked uncomfortably at me thinking about the kiss that we almost had a few seconds ago.

"Guess I better should hide", Kate said ducking past my arm and moved towards the closet to hide.

"Kennedy open the damn door", Chris yelled again.

"What?", I almost yelled at him.

"What were you doing?", he asked.

"Was about to Kiss your youngest sister", I told him casually.

"Good joke but anyways come with me it's very urgent", he said.

"Let me put some clothes on first", I told him walking to my suitcase.

"Ok I'll wait", he said.

"No you go Chris, I'll come on my own", I tried to shoo him away.

"How're you suppose to find me?", he asked.

"Shadow will help me won't you boy", I said and Shadow barked.

"Can it find Kate?", Chris asked.

"Yes", I replied.

"Tell him to find her, then", he said, "I need her help."

"No need to find her she is in the closet hiding from you for some reason", I told him again too much lightly.

"Kennedy you really are John's best friend", Chris said walking out of the room laughing, closing the door behind him and I locked the door just in case.

_**(Kate's POV)**_

"You can come out now", Leon said and I got out of the closet, "So why were you hiding?"

"If he had seen me here with you, hardly having anything on yourself then he would have killed you", I replied.

"So you were worried for me", he said smiling and walking towards the bathroom holding a pair of clothes.

"I didn't say that", I said.

"But you meant that only", he yelled, "Just wait till I come out we've to get to your brother together."

"I am waiting", I said making myself comfortable on the bed and Shadow jumped on the bed and rested his head in my lap and I stroked him as I waited for Leon, "Leon", I called.

"What?", he asked.

"I was wondering… ", I debated whether to ask him or not.

"What?", he asked again.

"How many girlfriends you had", I asked.

"Wanna guess, if you guess right I'll treat you", he said coming out of the bathroom smiling, "Let's go."

"10?", I said it was what Matt told me.

"Wrong", he said his smile grew wider.

"11?", he shook his head, "14?"

"No", he replied smiling more.

"15? 20? 30? 40?", I said a bit frustrated how many women did he dated, for some reason I wanted to bang his head against the wall.

"Now that's too much for me too", he said smiling.

"Are you telling me or not", I flared at him.

"Do you give up?", he asked and I nodded, "No treats for you then", but he didn't answered my initial question.

"So?", I said waiting for the answer.

"What?", he asked as if nothing happened.

"Aren't you suppose to tell me the answer", I said to him as we started to move down the stairs.

"I said if you guessed right I'll treat you but I didn't say you I'll tell you the answer", he said smugly.

"You idiot", I said angrily grabbing hold of his neck, "I am gonna kill you", I shook him a bit and then we both started laughing at this.

* * *

_**(Chris's POV)**_

I heard loud laughter from a distance and immediately recognized it as my own sister's. I looked in the direction of her voice and saw her walking with Kennedy laughing madly as he said something and then started laughing himself. I looked at my wife and she was in fact doing the same thing, "Looks like she's back to herself", Jill smiled and said.

"Yeah", I said, "the fact is how exactly Kennedy did it in only a few hours."

"I was thinking how your sister made my Leon smile and laugh like that", we turned to side and saw Leon's mum smiling at the pair.

"Hey here's your sister", Leon said joining us.

"You needed me for something?", Kate asked me but her all attention was on Leon and she was smiling playfully.

"I needed you to come with me", Jill said and took her away.

"So you wanna talk to me about something", Leon said looking a bit lost and uninterested at the matter in the hand.

"Yes, just come with me", I said seriously and started walking out, "I can't talk about that here", I said looking at Leon's mother hoping she would understand.

"Go son Chris already discussed this with me, don't worry that I would feel bad about it or anything", she said.

"Ok", Leon nodded and followed and I took him to a deserted place.

"Look Kennedy, you know I am a bit busy in Claire's Wedding preparation and I can't watch over Kate and I need your help a bit in watching over her", I told Leon skipping the rubbish talk.

"Why me?", he asked monotonously.

"Well Kate won't suspect you, I mean you can stay with her and not hurt her. I trust you boy and more than anything else she trusts you", I told him.

"I can do that", he replied but there was definitely some sort of emotion in it but as they say it's hard to read his emotions.

"Leon one more important thing", I said stopping him as he was about to leave.

"What?", he asked looking back.

"I don't know if you knew about it or not but she had this boyfriend", I said.

"Had?", he said raising his brows and it seemed he knew about him.

"She broke up with him because he was cheating on her and it didn't go too well although I doubt that ex-boyfriends are hardly a threat compared to ex-girlfriends but just in case", I said and then paused debating whether should I tell him or not, "I also promised that I found find her the best guy…"

"You're not asking me to…", Leon said cutting in between.

"Look all you have to do is convince her about the guy that I found for her", I said to him.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the mistakes in the context (if any) that confused you. Please take a bit of your more time and leave a comment. Thanks for Reading!

_**Important Note**_: I am stuck with this story as well but I want to complete it none the less so it might get a bit rushed up in later chapters. They might not be up to that mark you are expecting, so sorry for that. I just hope I am able to keep it as much interesting as possible. So wish me luck!


End file.
